The Prank call
by Reus-poetry
Summary: Out of boredom, Mikan makes a prank call to a number which flips her life like a pancake. "No, wait..you can't...I can't get married to you!" Mikan snapped while staring incredulously at the man in front of her who wore a malevolent smirk. He continued to maintain a firm grip on her hands, "Oh but darlin', you should have thought before that prank call." . Rated T for a reason.
1. Prologue

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Mikan Sakura was officially bored.

It was raining outside and Mikan had literally nothing to do, therefore she was bored.

Mikan was munching on her Doritos while listening to Ed Sheeran's Galway Girl while she rolled on the floor of her apartment out of sheer boredom. Mikan lived alone. She had no family, was orphaned at the age of 2 . She had no close friends, kept everyone at a good distance, and was about the biggest liar one would have ever met. Mikan had no boyfriend, no lover whatsoever, she always kept to herself.

Okay maybe she had a few friends but that was about it.

She was trailing her fingers over her fully tattooed left arm. Only the skin near her fingers weren't tattooed mainly because she wore rings on literally all her ten fingers and then she frowned, maybe that's why most of the people she met thought that she was either a gang member or a hardcore druggist.

Mikan was neither.

Her life to be honest, was plain and pallid. Not that she minded it but really a little entertainment was all she was asking for.

"Ugh!" She yelled, she felt absolutely bored. She couldn't even sleep because she had problems in that department, her sleeping hours were honestly, more irregular than the shape of amoeba, she always used to carry tablets in order to fall asleep which led her carry the prescribed pills everywhere.

She looked at her phone which was still playing the song and then she smirked.

 _Might as well make a prank call. Not like something bad would happen out of it._ Mikan thought chirpily.

In hindsight, she would later agree that this was most likely a terrible decision to make.

Mikan called to an international number. They always were the fun ones, which after a few rings, a squeaky but feminine voice picked it up.

"Hello, this is Natsume's fiance speaking. He-"

"Wait hang on, he is engaged?!" Mikan put on a fake voice of shock and absolute mortification.

"Yes, it was day before yesterday-"

"-And what about the promises he made to me?"Mikan pretended to be crying towards the end of her sentence, gasping for air incessantly.

"May I know what your relations are with my fiance?" The woman on the other side inquired, narrowingly.

"I *sob* I was his .." Mikan paused as to thinking what to say. Not like anyone had anything to lose if she exaggerated a bit. With that thought in mind she continued.

"I was his wife! ..and..*sob* *sob* I loved him, how could that bastard do this to me? Even after he knew... " She sniffed as half her conscious was seeking condolences from Kamisama for doing such a thing.

Okay, maybe her confessions to the priest will be elongated due to this.

"Even after he knew what...?" The lady on the other side, sounded horrified but did Mikan care? Nope, as hard as a rock she was.

Mikan blinked, she was going to say 'even after he knew I truly loved him', but she decided that she wanted to be 'overly' dramatic for once. "Even after he knew that I carry his child. Twins mind you. Both of us had named them.." Mikan ransacked her head for two Japanese names.

"..er..Munakata and Mikoto wer-" She randomly inserted those were the main characters of her favourite anime show, K.

"-Oh you poor thing!" The woman screeched on the other side.

"Yes, oh God." She exclaimed. "How could God even make such a disloyal man?!" Mikan whined, suffocating the cracks of laughter with as much strength as she could muster.

And then Mikan disconnected the call without another word but not before hearing the woman on the other side saying -

'I'm so breaking this marriage with him, can't believe he actually cheated on me.'

Mikan grinned sadistically as she hung up. Whoever this Natsume guy was, may the odds be in his favour cause he's gonna battle a Hunger Games worse than that of Suzanne Collins.

Satisfied that now she had practically ruined someone's life, Mikan switched it off. And choose to completely forget the matter then continued listening to Ed Sheeran's most recent song, Perfect.

 _What a sappy song_ , Mikan thought, rolling her eyes. She took her sleeping pills and hopped into her bed with a warm blanket draped around her.

Oh and of course,

She was completely unaware of the fact that this Natsume guy was capable of wrecking her life by the snap of his fingers.

 _Meanwhile in America,_

Natsume Hyuuga, a force to reckon and a death god in his own right was a mob boss. An efficient commander and an excellent thinker. There were numerous reasons why one didn't go mrssing around with him. Atleast those who were wise would keep to themselves. Those who were not, however, God rest their souls.

He had just come out of his hotel room with his guards carrying his luggages as waited for a certain someone to show up. To many his nonchalance would be mistaken for a normal occurrence because it was typical of him to hold a poker face. Which is why if one really knew him well, they would know that the grip on his phone and the slightly clenched jaw portrayed something entirely different.

Natsume Hyuuga was infuriated and angry. Because his fiance had broken off the engagement because some whore called her and told that she was 'apparently' married to him and also had two kids with him.

This came off as a big shock to Natsume who didn't even know that _he_ had a wife, two kids were out of the question.

"Did you track the call?" He asked his most trusted friend who worked under him, Ruka Nogi. A pleasant blonde haired man with oceanic blue eyes who could smile and share a lovely conversation about tea with someone as well as murder another in cold blood with the same smile.

"Yes, It seems it was made in Tokyo, Japan. At 10:50 pm." Ruka obediently informed.

"Alright, is my private jet ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good then." Natsume nodded his head.

He was the most feared Mobster one might have ever known, his marriage with Wakako Usami was to inherit her father's empire in the criminal industry, but his plans were foiled when a certain woman(who he had no clue existed) called him up on his cell phone and Wakako went to answer it instead because he had been stupid enough to leave his phone around her.

Wakako was a gullible woman, she believed legitimately whatever you'd tell her to believe without a question which made it all the more easier to trap her in a marriage with himself.

And now? Now, her father had declared him as a sworn enemy and there was a 'kill on sight' command hanging on his head.

Because of which there was another enemy added on the never-ending list.

Natsume was a rich man, obviously, an absolute charmer when circumstances forced him to be. He never had a person to come back to, which is why it didn't matter to whether he was shot dead or was subjected to torture, didn't matter to him.

He was cold to the world, even to himself at times. His sister, Aoi, was maybe the only reason he continued living, or atleast didn't surrender to death, maybe Ruka too. But that was about it.

Natsume gritted his teeth as his deep red eyes glittered with fury, few times only had he the emotions of pure vengeance and this was one of those times.

Honestly, whoever this woman was, he hoped that she knew exactly which flowers to put on her grave because he was going to kill her.

* * *

Yeah cause I couldn't study unless I finished this chapter.


	2. Chapter one

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

Mikan yawned as she got out of her bed. She had an annoying habit of waking up early even when it's a Sunday. Instinctively, exactly when the clock ticks 8, she'd be up and going.

She walked into her living room in her black polka-dotted Pj's everything seemed normal; the couch was shabby as always, there were Dorito packets on the floor, there was a gorgeous raven-haired man dressed in a hot black tuxedo, scanning her photo frames on the wall which were of when she travelled alone and the strawberry basket on the table was-

 _Hold on_. Mikan thought to herself, _where did the 'gorgeous raven-haired man, dressed in hot black tuxedo,'' come from?_

Mikan shot her head up in his direction. "I beg your pardon, but I think trespassing is a crime in this nation."

He turned towards her direction, making his vivid crimson orbs meet her vibrant hazel ones. She rose an eyebrow at the man, waiting for a response.

"Mikan Sakura. Is that not your name?"

"No. " Mikan blatantly lied and shook her head as a reply to his question. Because if there was one thing Mikan had learnt in the length of her life then it was that people who you didn't know never asked your full name as your identity for no reason.

Also, the man looked scary and malevolent.

It reminded her of her terrifying math teacher. Jinni sensei was a sadist in her memory and will always remain to be so.

"Oh really?" The crimson eyed lad arched a brow.

"I'm positive . I didn't even know a person with that name existed." She said, without blinking.

"Alright then." He went over to her table and picked a particular something up.

"Then what exactly is this?" He asked pointedly at the coffee mug on which had been written ' _This mug belongs to Mikan Sakura. If you're not the girl in the picture, hands off the mug!_ ' and next to it was a picture of her, wearing casuals and smiling brightly like Christmas had finally come.

Mikan mentally facepalmed. What an idiot she was, he dropped the mug and it shattered when it hit the ground while Mikan flinched at the resonance of the sound and then he continued to advance towards her, his towering figure pinned her to the wall while she nibbled on her lower lip.

It took everything in Mikan to not punch the man because really who the hell did this man think he was? However, something in her instincts told her that was not a wise idea.

"Who are you?" She whispered through her hardened breathing.

"The consequence of the prank call you made last night." He said, lowering the proximity between them.

Mikan blinked twice before breaking off in a laugh. " Oh wait...so you're Natsume?"

Natsume looked at her, surprised at her reaction, it should have been the opposite really. Why was she laughing instead of begging for her life?

"Dude. . . your fiance is damn dumb." Mikan giggled heartily, been a long time since she had a good laugh."Like super dumb."

"She's not my fiance anymore." Natsume stated, bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because she believed the shit you said."

"Oh sad." She shrugged, nonchalantly. " If you were stupid enough to go after a girl who was that gullible than you deserved whatever was coming at you." Mikan said without any remorse whatsoever and she stared at the man in front of her. "Is that why you're here? To screw me up for ruining your engagement."

"No." Natsume said, coolly. "I'm here to shoot you dead." He said removing a revolver from his pocket and aimed it right at the centre of her head.

Mikan rolled her eyes blasély. Like she ate AK-47's for breakfast and was used to going for Wars in the Atacama desert during vacations. "Honestly, you think I believe that's a real revolver ? Like on an average how many people actually carry guns?"

Natsume narrowed his crimson gaze at the brunette who was standing tall even though she was a head shorter to him, _Mikan Sakura huh?_ He'd show her.

He took an aim on the carpet and shot it without hesitation. The sound of the bullet fell like thunders on Mikan's ear. She widened her eyes while Natsume smirked and put back the revolver in its position, right on her head. A move of assertion to state that he was not joking.

"Whoa, Whoa! Mister Yakuza. . . listen to me, would you?" Mikan said frightened out of her wits. Natsume smirked, conceitedly. And satisfied to finally feed on a glimpse of fear that she showed.

"You have ruined an essential profit for me. Why should I listen to you?"

Mikan gulped, fearing for her life in all literal terms. Honestly, she never knew a prank call could end up so bad, how was she supposed to know that it was a going to be a criminal' s number?

 _Talk about misfortune gone horrifically wrong._ She mused, bitterly.

She looked up to stare at his tantalizing orbs. _Okay_ , Mikan thought inwardly, _let's try the most undignified method to not be killed_.

She was at crossroads and a decision must be made. At this point, Mikan was dryly aware of her tendencies to get into situations that were hardly needed and called for problems that were completely redundant.

 _Welp_ , Mikan murmured in her head, _desperate times call for desperate measures_.

She took a deep breath before looking at him with what Mikan assumed with a look of desire.

 _If this doesn't work, Kamisama,_ Mikan thought strongly, _I'll be joining you in heaven soon._ _  
_  
"Shoot." Mikan commanded, defiantly. Hoping he would not take it seriously while Natsume rose an amused brow. "If it's wrong to want a person you deeply desire then shoot."

That caught his attention. Effectively.

"I beg your-" Mikan pushed the gun by her left hand while her right one caught his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss, intensity seeping electricity to waver over both of their veins, something like forbidden words left unsaid.

She could feel his eyes widen at her bold actions but Mikan was waiting. She waiting for the meticulous moment when his grip on the gun would loosen which would eventually happen. And when it did happened, she snatched it from his hands, pulled away from the kiss and pushed him and then pinned him to the wall.

Natsume was still panting and so was she, "You wouldn't shoot me,darlin'." He told looking darkly at her. To Mikan's utter horror she found an emotion of which she failed to interpret. Almost like. . .like intimacy.

"Try me." She dared him and then distanced herself from him, leaving the warmth of his body. "Now, turn to your right, and you'll find a spare room there. Get inside." She ordered.

"Quite demanding, are we?" Natsume mused, curiously.

"Get inside!"

He got inside the room and Mikan locked the room from outside. Following that she changed into jeans and a black hoodie with a baseball cap.

"You have some neck to do this to me, you know, not many people would." A voice inside the storeroom declared. And just why did he sound so vain?

"Why? Are you some big shot criminal?" Mikan asked tying the black laces of her white converse.

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, then I know exactly what I should do."

Natsume scowled when she said so but widened when she heard her dial a number which was responded to by the Tokyo Police Department.

 _That Bitch_.

"So Mr. Criminal, I hope you will always remember this day when you 'almost' caught the person who ruined a as you said and I quote 'An essential profit' for you. " Mikan spoke before chuckling.

'Honestly,mate, here is a little advice for you, find a chick that won't believe a random prank call." He heard her chortle another giggle as she walked out of the apartment. He kicked the door but much to his dismay it didn't open.

Mikan had taken everything which she needed, since she never had attachments towards anything, it was always easy for her to just leave, without a hindrance.

Maybe that's what she needed in life.

Stability.

And definitely not a Criminal behind her head, hot on her trail.

Maybe, she'd see his name plastered on the newspaper, and she would get 700 million thousand dollars for handing him over. _Maybe_. But what was his name again? Natsume something .

Mikan stopped for a minute before continuing to drive her black motorcycle. Which she had bought after saving up for straight three years working on her three jobs simultaneously.

Natsume? Shit. Was he Natsume Hyuuga ? The famous Arson criminal wanted for innumerable crimes against both government, vandalism, illegal selling of weaponry and selling of drugs, the list just went on and on.

Mikan whiped her phone out and googled him, sure enough it was his face that popped up as results.

Malevolent crimson orbs.

Cuffs on one of his ear while a earring was hanging on the other.

A tattoo creeping out of his neck.

The same annoyingly conceited smirk.

 _Yep, definitely him._

'One of the most hottest criminals walking on the surface of the earth, Ladies.

\- Comin Langdon'

Mikan looked at the screen of her phone, incredulously. How Comin Langdon had come to that conclusion was beyond her. Okay, maybe he had a look to that face but that was it.

She wore her plain jet black helmet and speeded over when the signal turned green. Getting out of the locality as fast as possible was the only thing she presently wanted.

Mikan was certain it was the last time she'd see him.

But you know what they say about being too sure about anything makes the thing occur twice as much the chances as it normally would.

And of course, it hardly occurred to Mikan that the entire Universe was plotting against her.

* * *

I was supposed to be studying. Jeez, so giving up on myself.


	3. Chapter two

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _7 months later,_

"I can't believe it took you several months to get me out of Jail." Natsume snapped as he stared incredulously his best friend's girlfriend, Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru Imai. A woman of immense power and currents that one could hardly go against. An independent inventor who also made weapons for the world that was underground. Imai & Imai was an ancestral company that produced armaments from the times before the wars. Said company was owned by Hotaru Imai at the moment.

Hotaru was the mastermind behind the Three day deal. It was the most famous deal that had caught Natsume a foundation for his illegal selling of armaments and drugs in East Europe. Hotaru's negotiations with other native criminal organisations earned him an entry into Germany where the Albanian mafia were occupied. They were annoying to deal with, especially those who eerw in Hamburg.

"Well, Hyuuga, you would have ended up with a Capital punishment had it not been for me, now, stop being choosy and go meet Ruka. He's been asking only about you the past few months." She replied with an inquisitorial eye to him as her hypnotizing amethyst orbs stared at him. "And that's annoying."

"Someone's envious about the attention I'm getting." He teased her with a glaring smirk. And before she could hit him with that stupid gun she had invented he scurried away to find his blonde best friend.

"Natsume!" Ruka hugged him with affection as soon as he saw him, he had missed his friend who was almost family. Actually, on second thought, Ruka was family.

"It's good to be out Ruka, prison plays nasty tricks on a man's mind."Natsume chuckled with a genuine smile.

"Oh and have these tricks managed to get you?" The cerulean blue eyed man beamed at him, radiantly.

"None as much my desire to find her." He cracked his bones and stared confidently at cornflower blue eyed man who looked at him in confusion."Tell me, Ruka, where is she, my prey, where is she?" Natsume asked with a wild determination printed on his face.

"Out of prison and that's the first thing you ask, leave the poor -"

"-She's the reason I ended up there in the first place, she called in the Police and I was literally taken away with handcuffs ." Natsume shot back.

Ruka sighed, hopelessly. "She's in Osaka, working as a Librarian the last time your men informed me, which was last week."

"Are you positively au courant with everything going about in her life?" Natsume asked, exhilarated

"Yes."

And then Ruka impeded his thoughts which were on Natsume to a more noticeable change, he was more. . .lively which was unlikely for a man who just came out of jail a few moments ago. An observation that disturbed Ruka's state of mind. _Alright_ , Ruka inwardly noted, _I have to meet this girl_.

"-Send me everything on mail." He heard Natsume say and then he paused " ..And how's Aoi doing?"

"She's well in health and mind, studying at the top of her class in her university. Also, she asked when you'd visit." Ruka said.

"Alright. I need to do some work, I'll see you after a few days then. I'm flying a few of my men to Osaka in another few hours by my private jet." Natsume established while Ruka's jaw dropped and he looked at his childhood friend in unaltered disbelief. "Okay, now Natsume wait just a -"

"-I'll be off now and you better go over to Imai, she seems more moody than ever."

"Yes, she is supposed to be, you know, cause Hotaru's pregnant." Ruka admissioned, remembering early that morning she had screamed the living daylights out of him.

"You knocked her out?!" He exclaimed and the blue eyed man cringed but nodded prior to his question. "Well, I'm happy you for you,man." He patted Ruka's shoulder.

"Then-"

"-Either way, I'm going to Osaka in another few hours." Natsume informed. "I want you to come with Imai, a few hours later or so at Kansai International airport in Osaka, I will send Butler Lee to pick the pair of you up."

"Huh? Wait...why on earth would-"

"I need you to cross check with this St. Patrick's Church, also I need to hire a priest."

"..A priest?" The blond asked perplexed, his friend was making him feel more ambiguous, wondering just what had severely gone wrong with his dear friend.

" I have a little work to do now so I'll see you later today, Ruka."

"Hey, wa-" He tried to stop Natsume but the raven haired man continued walking in the other direction.

And to Ruka's awful trepidation, Natsume was whistling and walking out coolly with his hands casually resting behind his head. Which made him look a bit childish and sort of boyish in a manner.

Something which Natsume 'never' did in all the years Ruka knew him. The blonde swallowed perturbed.

 _What was he planning on?_

Natsume Hyuuga was a man you would not want to double cross, and surprisingly that is the exact thing that woman did, he was going to make her pay in the most brutal way possible.

Oh and he was going to enjoy every bit of it.  
 _  
_ _Why? Because he damn right looked like it_. Ruka could feel the minatory threat which hung dreadfully I'm the air.

"He's going bonkers for seeing her." Hotaru stated. She looked towards Ruka who nodded in agreement and not a little too fazed of his girlfriend's habit of appearing literally from nowhere. He wrapped his arm around her waist to which Hotaru leaned in to. There were hardly people who her nonchalance would allow to be so close. Ruka was on among them.

"You think it's a good sign?"

"For Hyuuga? Yes, he needs to be able to think about a person instead of work all the time, but if you're referring to the girl...then." Hotaru did the sign of the cross with a look which forsakened the cause she was talking about. "...I hope her soul rest in peace."

Ruka sweat dropped at his girlfriend's insouciance.

But he couldn't deny the truth in her voice.

That girl, he really hoped she would be okay. . .no he hoped she'd be alive.

* * *

I know it's teeny tiny but my exams are at its pinnacle.


	4. Chapter three

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Chapter three**_

Mikan locked the library doors and quietly began walking down the dark street.

 _Damn_. She knew she should have parked the motorcycle close by.

Nevertheless, Mikan continued to walk with earphones plugged in. Blasting a Turkish tune that softly whistled a melody to the raked leaves falling behind her.

Her life was quite and peaceful and detached from the outside world like it always was, the exact way she approved it to be.

Oh and Natsume Hyuuga? He was just a cockroach. Which she had sweeped away from her life, 'a forgotten thing' more aptly in her words but that didn't stop her from taking credit that 'she' handed 'him' over to the police. And to the people who asked how had she done so, Mikan replied 'It was a piece of cake really, I just whacked him with my shoe on his head.'

Yes, she had no clue he was coming for her or rather had already come for her.

The song switched over to the next one in the list of had an attachment to instrumental songs, they always invoked a peace in her. Something that would silence her chaotic mess of a mind. Mikan was close to walking into the parking lot before she saw a raven haired man in a casual suit of black and white, he had his hands in his pockets while his bangs covered his orbs.

Out of curiosity which could result in death, she moved near him. Just to catch a glimpse of him properly. Abruptly when he lifted his head and stared at her in all glory of his blood cold eyes.

Mikan who realized exactly who he was. And just smiled because that's what she did when she knew she was in danger. "Nah, I've never see you before." She dismissively waved off and walked or rather dashed out to where her motorcycle was.

Natsume didn't move ahead to catch her, he was simply waiting for her to come back to him.

Mikan, meanwhile, was awe-struck. Her jaw dropped as she was surrounded at front by a curve of men in black suits. All armed with guns aiming at 'her' and when she turned to look back. There he was. Black tuxedo and all.

Equivalent to innumerable weapons pointing at her ahead of herself.

That's when she noticed that there were spotlights on the ground and Mikan looked up to finding a number of helicopters with men 'also' pointing guns at her.

Exactly, what kind of a person did she wrong for so many people to wish death upon her?

And how is there miraculously no one on this street?

 _My life_ , Mikan snorted inwardly _, is a fucking theatric._

"Well, so now are you going to come with me willingly or should I ask my men to shoot an arm or a leg?" His voice send down a cold shiver.

She obliged. Obviously, she had to. Mikan had no choice.

Mikan followed him to the car timidly, and sat next to him as he started the car and drove away.

"So. . .you're a big shot huh?" She remarked, acidly.

"Hn."

"How was prison life?" Mikan asked, conversationally.

"Pretty good actually." Natsume grunted, grinning. "Made me realize about a thing or a two."

"Oh."

Mikan looked outside the window. She saw the roads lit by the street lights. Mikan wondered if she could jump off the car while he was driving intently,as if reading her mind, Natsume smirked, "Don't even think about it."

He chuckled and it actually resonated in her head. "There are several cars following this one and if they see you jumping out, they are ordered to shoot you. I commanded them so."

Mikan swallowed as she played with her mp3 in a nervous manner. "So where are we going?"

"St. Patrick's,"

"To a church?"

"Hn."

"To make me accept my sins on a cross like how Christ suffered?"

Natsume took his gaze off the road and stared at her in disbelief to which she realized that it was probably not so.

"Then why?"

"You'd see."

Something about his tone made Mikan positively believe that she would rather jump out of the car than go with him to St. Patrick's. They reached their destination. Honestly though, for a church which was supposed to be closed at 11pm, St Patrick's sure looked brightly lit.

There were people inside. Mikan stepped out of the car right after Natsume did and not a moment later he then affirmed a grip on her wrist and pulled her inside the church.

"I'm not a fuckin' child, can you leave my wrist?"

"Do you promise not to run away the moment I leave it?"

She stayed silent.

Natsume continued to drag her along with him to the altar where a Priest had a book in his hands. Mikan looked over to the right side of Church where a blonde man stood with an amethyst eyed woman, both of whose aura were contrasting one another, but the man looked apologetically at her.

 _The hell?_ Mikan thought, continuously wondering was this Natsume dude playing at.

She still didn't understand what was going until the priest began with wedding prayers and wishes.

"No, wait. .you can't. . .I can't get married to you!" Mikan snapped while staring incredulously at the man in front of her who wore a malevolent smirk. He continued to maintain a firm grip on her hands, "Oh but darlin', you should have thought before that prank call."

Mikan's jaw dropped harder than her grades in math in middle school. Yes, that bad. "B-But, hey wait you hold on!" She commanded the Priest who continued reading the scripture but her tries were in vain.

"Listen." Mikan held Natsume's frigid cold hands in her warm ones, "I'm not the kind of girl you would want as a wife."

"What makes you say that?" He retorted sharply.

"I uh well, you need a dependable, timid umm lovable wife but me? Bleh! I ain't any one of things, mate, like s'ppose if you were in a house which was on fire, and I had 12 gallons of water, I would water the desert, like I ain't passing for wife material." She persuaded him with the very fibre of her body.

"No, I think I am perfectly capable of dealing with you." He smiled back at her which made her sweatdrop.

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, swear to be by the side of Mikan Sakura, to cherish, love, protect and honour her, to forsake any for her, to cleave unto her until death do thou apart?" The priest asked, nonchalantly. Mikan bet her life that he had been paid in advance to allow the ceremony to happen the way it was.

"Yes." Natsume replied, coolly.

"Do you -"

"-Absolutely No!" Mikan declared, desperately. And as soon as she said that a bullet was shot a distance away from her feet.

Mikan jumped and fell back into Natsume's arms who seemed like he was having the time of his life. Mikan looked around the people surrounding her. They were all looking at her like whatever was happening was a completely normal occurrence.

 _Normal occurrence my ass!_ She thought furiously. _I'm getting married without my fucking will for fuck's sake!_

And while she was thinking a string of thoughts Natsume motioned for the Priest to repeat the question. Mikan who became aware particularly who she was leaning on, jerked away from his embrace but the hand cuffed around her kept a good hold on her.

"Do you, Mikan Sakura, swear to be by the side of Natsume Hyuuga, to cherish, love, protect and honour him, to forsake any for him, to cleave unto him, until death do thou part? " The priest reiterated.

Mikan bit her lip as she stared acrimoniously into his shaded ruby eyes. Wiith an absolute look of detest plastered on her face she spat out the words.

"Yes."

Then, Natsume took a leaflet from the priest and continued,

" I, Natsume Hyuuga, take thee, Mikan Sakura to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer,in sickness and in health,till death do us part." Natsume gazed at the revolted woman in front of him who was staring daggers, no, not daggers, she was staring Katanas at him.

"And you Miss?" The Priest looked expectantly at Mikan who was still outraged by what was being forced upon her. Marriage was a sacred thing to her. To be tied to that..that...despicable man in matrimony seemed hardly bearable for her.

Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and practically gritted the words through her teeth.

" I, Mikan Sakura, take thee, Natsume Hyuuga to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"You damn better hope that Death does us apart or else I would probably kill you first." She muttered menacingly to which Natsume let a feral grin grace his lips.

"You may exchange your rings."

 _Yeah, right_ , Mikan chuckled inside her head, _like he would have bought a fuckin-_ She stopped her thought process. At the moment, she saw a small red box being handed over to Natsume by the blonde man who opened the box and smoothly took the ring out and slid it on her ring finger.

It was a simple ring with a ruby encrusted on the band of minted platinum and seriously it looked expensive. And if slanted in a twisted angle, it had one word embedded in the insides of the crimson jewel.

'Mine.'

 _The audacity of this prick!_ Mikan vindictively admissioned to herself. And then the priest incessantly stared at her with brows raised only because of that she realized that she too had to give a ring.

Which was weird cause she didn't even know her wedding was today!

The entire hall stared at her while Natsume just shrugged away like it was nothing,well, whether willing or not, she had to give him something, it doesn't matter whether it was a fucking plastic rubber band even that would do.

Mikan's hands travelled up to her neck, she clasped the rosary around her neck. It was a piece made of Titanium, someone had made it for her. It was special but Mikan was sure that it would find its way back to her. Sighing frigidly, she took the rosary from her neck and stood on her toes and hooked it around Natsume's pale neck. Who, at the meantime, was confounded by what she was doing.

"Then you may now kiss."

At the passing of those words everything she was feeling vanished and Mikan blinked twice.

 _Oh hell no!_

But before she could retaliate both physically and verbally, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up while his other hand was placed on her neck.

"Hey mmph-" He captured her tender soft ones with his own ones. A warm alcoholic feeling over came Mikan who widened her hazel orbs in shock. And as soon as it started so was it over leaving Mikan feeling numb in her legs.

Good thing Natsume was holding her, actually no, on second thought she assumed it would be better if she'd fall on the ground than be anywhere near him.

"Now, I pronounce you husband and wife." The words struck her like lightning and that was the cue for Mikan's conscious to run off track.

This was way too much for her brain to handle. Her vision blackened and her hearing weakened, losing all touch with her senses. She fell forward in a clumsy way, but a strong arm rushed her back to the warmth of another body. One which smelled of cherries and wine. Natsume cocked a brow up, looks like there was no other way then.

He carried her in bridal style with a rather vain look on his face at which Hotaru casually rose a questioning brow, and Ruka sighed dispirited.

The brunette in his arms snuggled closer to the warmth of his chest and he let her, she felt cosy and comfortable against him. Natsume stared at her in something he could hardly delineate.

She was such a klutz really.

But Natsume was going to bear up with it, after all, she was his wife.

Suddenly, everyone in the hall felt a load of sadness for Mikan. It wasn't easy to deal with a criminal whose demons run amok with the way he did things.

And unfortunately, she had caught the biggest fish of them all.

* * *

Yup, uhh that happened?

So what are your thoughts on this chapter?


	5. Chapter four

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

* * *

 ** _Chapter four_**

Something was soft beneath her, she could feel the velvety and smooth texture of a cloth.

Mikan fluttered her eyes open, she slowly sat with her back hunched. She yawned and cracked her bones, she was still in her full-sleeved white blouse and pencil black skirt at which Mikan pouted, she looked around fuzzily at the room. Why did this look anything but like her room?

Just what had happened last night?

Then she remembered, oh and boy did she remember?

Mikan whipped her hand out, sure enough the crimson studded band was still delicately fitted around her finger.

'Mine'

 _Holy Fuck!_

She plopped herself back on the bed, with her earthen brown hair flying everywhere around her face.

She was married.

Mikan Sakura was married. The girl who kept to herself at all times, the girl who fucking didn't have any god damn attachments was married.

Oh and she was married to a criminal on top of every damn thing!

"Jesus Christ!" She murmured.

Mikan knew that someday, all the bad things, the lies would always come back and bite her in the ass but..but..but this was completely absurd. She was his wife, he was her husband. She was bound to him in sickness and in health, Mikan never took anything seriously in her life. But marriage was something holy and she imagined that if she'd be married, the union would be with someone she loved.

But nooooooooo..she had asked way too much from God. Instead he lands her up with a criminal with possibly a narcissistic approach to everything in life.

 _How wonderful._

Her forehead formed tangible creases. So what now? What the hell was she supposed to do? What could she hardly hope to do? The man she was married to hardly loved her. Fuck love, she didn't even know what kind of a person he was.

Maybe she should just go back to sleep and the next time she'd wake it would all be a dream.

Yes, she'd do it.

"If I were you I would probably get up, it's almost twelve in the morning." A voice coldly suggested, but this voice was feminine.

Mikan sat upright, she stared at a short dark haired woman eloquently sitting on the chair in front of her dresser. "Where am I?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" The woman rolled her pale amethyst orbs sarcastically

"I am where the demon sleeps when he's not biting off souls from humans, right?" Mikan sighed while Hotaru actually crackled a chuckle. The specification was well on point.

"Sort of... yes. You need to get dressed though. I'm Hotaru Imai by the way."

"Mikan Sakura."

"Hyuuga." Hotaru corrected.

"Sakura." Mikan firmly stated. "He might have forcefully gotten married to me but I'd be damned to hell and back if I let him think he got me."

Hotaru stared at the girl before her. Maybe, that's what Hyuuga needed, a fire which burnt brighter than the one he had.

"You'd better get dressed, your clothes are in the wardrobe." The woman stoically stated pointed.

Mikan's jaw didn't deter from its place when she saw the wooden wardrobe furnished with the newest fashion of clothes. At that she narrowed her gaze, did criminals earn a lot? _What a high sounding job_ , she rolled her eyes at that thought.

But literally all of the clothes were dresses and it seemed like he wished her to be his trophy wife and something about wearing the clothes he bought for her dug an unclearly long pit in her stomach.

"Oh and all the clothes which were in your house are in that." Hotaru pointed towards a brown carton box filled unruly with her clothes. That meant they raided her...now just why was that not surprising from a man who dragged her into a matrimony.

"You could either take the richly intricate designed clothes which were specifically made for you according to your height, the width of your waist, the colour of your skin or you could wear the rags which you used to." Hotaru bluntly pointed at the given choices.

"T-they aren't rags!" Mikan sprung up instantly as her jaw clenched.

"It's alright to admit, you know." Hotaru looked at her as if she was a child gone awry."To admit that you were from a poverty-stricken background."

 _The impudence of this woman!_

"I'm not!"

"Oh but you live in a one bedroom flat with a kitchen and a bathroom attached and you seem malnutritioned." Hotaru outrightly pointed out as the brunette twitched visibly.

"Seems like you've done your research."

"You could hardly call it research when all I could find is where you live and what you do." The amethyst eyed woman started with an irk of distaste in her voice, at that Mikan's jaw tightened.

"It's odd for any person to have so little about yourself kept public, your neighbours didn't even know you existed until the landlord said so. It's either that your life even for most average standards of a detached person is overall poor which is highly improbable or.." Hotaru snapped her eyes to meet Mikan's brown irises as she recriminated the brunette.

"..you, Mikan Sakura are hiding something and I am going to find out exactly what it is."

Well, well, seems like not everyone around her were idiots, this woman whoever she was certainly wasn't.

Mikan looked at her and she smiled a genuine grin "Yes, I'd rather have that." She said gratefully, directing her statement to the said 'rags' while Hotaru let eyes turn purple slits.

And Hotaru realized a minor detail, somehow, whatever had happened to Mikan in the past or whoever she used to be for that matter was no longer a topic she cared about or at least she did a good job at pretending so.

Though she had to admit unintentionally or intentionally, Mikan had the brightest smile one would have ever seen. It had the strange power to make people do things. Of course, Mikan would know this but seeing the isolated frog she was, Hotaru wagered that was the reason she didn't.

Mikan was left alone for a while not before Hotaru inserting a 'Don't try to run away, the whole area has guards in every direction at 5km radius of the house.' at that Mikan sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't." Mikan assured Hotaru who raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "As you see I am not exactly sucidal."

 _Although that prank call would state otherwise._

Hotaru stared at the woman in front of her in hope of detecting dishonesty. When she didn't find any, she turned on her heel and left Mikan to her own devices. She needed to talk to Hyuuga about his wife because honestly, this woman by far was an intriguing addition to the life of the most dangerous Mob boss. Which meant it might affect her always happy-go-lucky boyfriend who considered Natsume as half of himself.

 _We'll see how you turn out to be, Miss Mikan_.

Mikan took a warm and quick bath before sliding into a comfortable black sleeveless hooded and denim boyfriend shorts. Mikan peered outside the room and continued her way out to the kitchen, she was starving.

"Good afternoon, Mistress." A butler bowed his head to her while she awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. Great! Now she had to deal with this type of thing.

"Call me Mikan."

"B-But Mistress-" The butler looked at her in positive horrification.

"-I would rather you call me that. And what would your good name be?"

"Butler Lee, Mistress Mikan." He bowed in respect while Mikan sighed, this might as well take a while."Would you want something to eat, Mistress Mikan?"

"Anything strawberry." Mikan smiled at him gratefully while she looked at the interiors of the house which she was going to stay in. And just why did this house look and feel like a Morgue house in the 1920's?

 _Oh wait, maybe cause it was Hyuuga's._ She thoughtfully concluded inside her head.

Whatever it may be, Butler Lee had some three Michelin stars worthy abilities in the area of cooking because Mikan hadn't had such a delectable dish made out of strawberries for a while. And by the time she finished her food, Mikan had managed to rope Butler Lee into a wonderful conversation about tea and everything else on God's green Earth.

"Say Mr. Lee," Mikan prodded while finishing the very last bit of her dish, reminding her to complement Butler Lee in the end of the conversation. "What would you do if you're forced into a marriage with a woman who is hardly like you?"

Butler Lee beamed at her heartily. "I would give it a chance, Young Mistress Mikan, if that was the fate ordained for me then I would try to give that person a chance."

"Even if that person has forced a marriage upon you?" Mikan boldly rose an eyebrow.

"Even if that person has forced marriage upon me, yes, it is not very nice to be forced into it (Mikan rolled her eyes) but it so happens that one must never just leave without trying because it then leaves room for regrets.

'What if things might have proven better had you tried once, if it's not worth it then that's alright too at least now, you know it wasn't meant to be." He replied and his answer urged Mikan to do some thinking, but she refused to concede into that demand.

She was a big time drapetomaniac. For her there was always an overwhelming urge to run away, to drop everything and just...leave. Mikan stared at Butler Lee.

"And where exactly is Hyuuga?" She asked coldly, before realizing that it wasn't Butler Lee's fault that she was in the situation she was.

"He's in Tokyo, Young Mistress Mikan." He obediently replied as she nodded her head and thanked him for the food and trailed off to the library.

He was not even here. A pang of disgust pierced her heart. And to think they were just married.

Mikan gritted her teeth and decided she'd patiently wait.

Wait for him to come back and she'd sort out this thing..whatever it was, maybe she'd give it a try like Butler Lee said, maybe things would be better when he comes back to her.

The problem with that?

He didn't.

 _3 weeks later,_

 _Alright, enough was enough._ Mikan thought adamantly. She was going to Tokyo today and was going to give that excuse of a husband a good piece of her mind.

"But Ma'am, I'm not sure Sir Hyuuga would approve of you using his private jet." His assistant said, dynamically shivering because of the wrath the woman in front of him had.

"Ain't I his wife?" Mikan snapped viciously at the poor black haired man. "I demand to be given access to his jet."

The secretary gulped frightfully. "As you wish, Ma'am." He ran off to do the work he was appointed with, while Mikan was waiting. Some neck her husband had, how dare he get married to her (without her consent mind you) and leave her in a stone cold mansion which gave home only to her body and caged her soul with the amount of tight security. Apart from books she had no one except for Butler Lee, hell, even he had a better life than her!

A few hours later, the plane lands at Haneda Airport and Mikan stepped into Tokyo. It was cold as the night sky lit up with a few stars, she commanded to be taken to where Natsume was, apparently who was not aware that she had arrived.

She was wearing a tight black off-shoulder velvet crop top with black skinny jeans and black pumps. Mikan was taken with Guards all around her but that didn't deter her from going to wherever the hell Natsume was.

It was a racecourse, _and boy did it reek of anything but legal?_ Mikan could smell burning rubber from the cars and bikes. There were people off all kinds here, she had seen this before just on a tad bit different spectrum, and she found him, right in the center of his goons and beside the blonde haired man.

Natsume looked tired, but unsurprisingly, she didn't give a stuff to that. She was going ...maybe not humiliate him publicly because wife ot not. She valued her life but she sure wanted to draw his attention to her without her asking for it. Now how she was going to do that all by herself was beyond her.

And it seemed like she didn't need to.

"-Are you mad? Koko, What the hell were you drinking when you bet on that with Hyuuga?" She heard a voice scold rather harshly.

"You think I knew the man was going to send Mochu? I thought he was gonna send his goons, I could easily race them out...but he's sending Mochiage racing instead." Mikan saw a spiky haired man retort in disappointment.

He looked absolutely familiar but Mikan couldn't point out just where had she seen him? Her thought process broke when the man spoke again.

"I'm so fuckin' losing my ass out here, Sumire." The man, namely Koko, regretted cradling his face in his hands.

"You brought this on yourself." A dark green eyed woman pointed and stomped away.

Mikan was going to walk to his side when a guard stopped her, she rolled her eyes, "He said to keep me in your sight, that's it. So just do that instead of fuckin' sticking around me." She snapped and approached the dirty blonde haired man.

"What's up?" Mikan asked, casually.

"You new here?"He looked up to her with a questioning brow raised.

"Nah, bruh' been here for awhile." Mikan flawlessly lied and stared back at the man as he nodded absentmindedly."Heard you talking to your bird about a bet with that raven haired bloke there?" She directioned towards the man at her far left.

"Ah, it ain't nothin', just made a stupid wager on who'd win the bike race tonight, turns out he's sending one of his best man out and I'm gonna lose my bike to him." He stated bluntly, jabbing a thumb at the direction of his bike which was a bright blue muscle of a _Suzuki Hayabusa._ _  
_  
"And s'ppose you win?" Mikan confronted not as subtly as she expected it to be.

"If I win? What a redeeming thought? Here's the end point darlin', I ain't gonna win, this is Mochu we talkin' 'bout, best man on a bike." Koko chuckled gravely, staring at the dark sky.

"But what do you get?" His eyes narrowed and brows furrowed at Mikan's continuous persistence.

"Dunno. Probably not lose my bike?" Koko said hopefully and later let out a sadistic laugh again, "But honestly, Hyuuga said I could have any car of his collection, I was rooting for that beauty of a _Lykan HyperSport_ , kinda like a gift for my brother."

"Alright." She conceded. "Let me ride for you."

Koko snapped his head at the brown haired woman, half out of questioning and half out of amusement. And was going to set a statement against her previous sentence when Mikan interrupted him. "Here me out," She said, "Since you're either way sure that you are losin', so it wouldn't matter if I ride the bike or you do."

Koko considered this, the woman was right it wouldn't make any difference to the result. "But why? What's in it for you?"

"I need to hold his attention." She nonchalantly replied and Koko did notice the way she said 'hold' his attention and not 'catch' his attention.

"You have a tiff with him? Wouldn' be surprised you know, Hyuuga's known for making enemies of the worst sort." He shrugged and finally agreed to let her race on his behalf.

As the time to begin the race rolled by, Mikan walked over to the blue _Hayabusa_. This bike wasn't exactly a recent model. Mikan could tell. It had a few scratches here and there, and it felt old, but more than that there wasn't anything particularly noticeable.

She marvelled on the fact that Natsume actually owned a _Lykan_ , that spiked her interest regarding to stay with the man.

But then again, Mikan also loved pretending to not exist doesn't mean she'd go kill herself.

"An' he doesn't even have the balls to ride out 'cause he knows he losin'." A bald man chuckled as he sat on the green _Kawasaki Ninja_ beside her, she assumed he was Mochiage.

Mikan dismissively shook him away and continued wearing her black fingerless gloves.

"Are you sure you ain't gonna lose? cause I'm sure I'll kick your ass." He chortle a laugh once again while Mikan flinched as she rolled her eyes behind the shaded glass of her helmet.

He had probably come to the wedding too. She nodded assuredly towards Koko who gave her a smile. While beside him stood the a woman with dark haired, Mikan understood that she was the same woman as who was arguing with Koko a while earlier.

The flags were waved as two bikes raced each other, Mochiage was a good biker not the best, and a bike's as good as its rider. Mikan drove past Mochiage with ease, three years of her motorcycle did her extreme good, besides she was always a talented bike rider. A bit rusty like the Hayabusa she rode but that was okay.

Though, Mikan got a little way too carried away, she hadn't raced or even touched a bike for a while now , adrenaline pumped into her veins furiously as she felt a greedy need for speed, she could taste the wind in her mouth as the cold hit her skin like a scathing metal.

Her eyes flared in zest and her bike roared to life while Mikan flew past the buildings faster than anticipated, the rubber of the wheels screeched as she felt flashes of memories riding the back of her mind, like the ripples caused on still waters due to a thundering rain.

Racing bought her back a glimpse of her past.

Family, friendship, home, happiness, peace. Everything she had left behind without a single glance returned to her like the broken recordings of an old cassette. She always ran away, always, because Mikan was a coward, something she already knew and accepted.

And even today, even now, she was racing to run away.

No, Mikan wasn't racing with the opponent. She had long forgotten she was even in a competition, no, she was challenging herself, just how far her limits would let her go. To see how far she could go. Maybe that's why she got carried away that she didn't notice that she had left Mochiage far behind and had arrived at the finishing line exactly twenty seconds before he did.

She removed her shady blue head gear and let her brown curls cascade down. And felt a stream of the night cold air go past it, a drop of rain touched her skin, it trailed down her chin, and before she knew it was drizzling.a

A condition which she knew would change into a raging storm, well, there was a good side to it.

Atleast, no one would know she had been crying.

"Damn. That felt good." Mikan cracked her bones, hiding her emotions behind the facade because she was a strong woman. She wasn't going to let her feelings get the better of her, at least not here and then Mikan got off the bike and hurled the helmet facilely at Koko who caught it attentively. According to Mikan, for some reason, he looked thunderstruck.

"Yo, you look surprised."

"Thanks," He saluted in respect when Mikan smiled lopsidedly."This bike was my brother's, kinda precious to me."

Mikan stopped doing whatever she was and gazed at Koko.

"You don't bet on your valuable things, Koko."

Her tone held consequence while the greyish blue eyed boy merely nodded.

"Say, have we met before?" Koko asked with a glint of doubt washing over his face as he scratched the back of his neck.

He was right. She was sure she had met him, but couldn't point out exactly where or when for that matter but prior to his question she shook her head in negative affirmation.

"So you think you're holdin' Hyuuga's attention?"

At that she was once again finally aware of what she was doing. So deeply engrossed was she in the bike race that she forgot her motive underlying it. And Mikan smirked in satisfaction and bliss.

"Well, I would wager you did because Mochu and Ruka are heading this way, eight 'o' clock." Koko warned, nervously, Mikan snapped her head over her shoulder, indeed, the man she raced with who didn't look very happy was with another blonde, she remembered him from the Wedding.

Oh like hell! Mikan would be darned to eternal torture if she was going to let him meet her after he just dropped her like a sack of hot potato in Osaka. He could go to hell, now that she reminded him that he had a wife, she'd be best off to the Hotel room she was staying at which was paid fully by wasn't going to take a penny from him.

She lifted her head to find her 'apparent' husband out of the masses of people. And Natsume stood there, tall and confident like he always was, her hazel browns met his crimson reds, and she saw rage in them.

Mikan knew he was angry because of what she had done. She was sure not many knew about her being married to him in this place but this ...well, whatever this was just escalated into a whole new level. Mikan could wager every single breaths she had remaining in her lifetime that this man was offended and insulted by what she had done. And was absolutely mortified by the stunt she so eloquently pulled off.

But did that stop her from staring back defensively and sending a rather cheeky smile his way? No, not really.

"I'll be off then." She decided, calmly and further added. "Oh and 'bout the _Lykan HyperSport_ , I think a _'68 Ford Mustang_ would do you much, ain't nothing beatin' that classic." To which Koko looked at her with an expression which said he would give the thought a try.

"See ya 'round, Koko." She bid him bye hurriedly and scurried away to where her guards were standing. "Come on now, chop chop, I need to leave."

"..But Ma'am, Sir Hyuuga will..."

"Oh Fuck it, I have uhh...girl problems right now, gotta reach the hotel room." Mikan lied, as she quickly got on the white Mercedes Benz and ordered the driver to hit the roads.

Her window was open, Mikan could feel the piercing gaze of his tantalizing crimson orbs. So she pressed a button and it pulled up her window as if concealing her from the grasp of his unwavering stare.

Was that hiding? No, no, that was plain defiance.

* * *

A unicorn for your thoughts?


	6. Chapter five

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ THE NOTE I HAD POSTED BEFORE THIS CHAPTER PLS GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ IT CAUSE OTHER WISE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE ZERO SENSE TO YOU.

* * *

 _ **Chapter five**_

The car drove away as Mikan pulled up the window of her seat. She knew what was coming and was most likely capable of facing it herself. She looked back from the backseat only to find a black Porsche 911 on her trail. The driver immediate halted and pulled over as he realised who the owner was.

Sure enough, it was Natsume.

And he looked pissed.

Mikan stepped out of the car without any blink of reluctance. Or hesitation. A storm had been brewing between them and it was about time it broke out. Although the driver certainly wished he was elsewhere.

Natsume had stopped the car a few steps away as he yanked himself gracefully out of his vehicle. And took long, powerful strides towards Mikan who was leaning against her car door.

"Some nerve you've got, you know?" He scowled. "How dare you disrespect me in front of my own men?!"

"So far as I recall, Hyuuga." Mikan casually mentioned. "You haven't done much for me to respect you."

He pushed her closely against the metallic muscle of the car door.

"Don't." He warned her silently against pushing his buttons. Because really why would you do that if you didn't have a death wish.

But Mikan Sakura was made of odd stuff.

The moment Natsume had replied so, something inside Mikan snapped open. And for a person who was always jolly, that was alarming.

"Don't what, Hyuuga? Let me make this clear, if you think that just because you've forcefully married me you can keep me as a trophy wife. . ." Her hazel eyes flared in embers of a forest fire. "Then you've got another thing coming."

They stood against eachother, at a distance threatening to change. Glaring at the other made it easier for both of them, really, a means communication without opening their mouths. Natsume looked deeper into the eyes of the woman before him. She had this intensity, this fire, the raw nature of it all sent a shiver down his spine. Mikan Sakura wasn't an ordinary woman.

If anything she was a storm.

One which would uproot his world and juggle it upside down. And Natsume did notice this. Because Mikan did not look threatening, not the slightest. _Yet_ , Natsume thought to himself, _yet, there's something._

However, these observations hardly steered him away from coiling a response.

"You are my wife. In the world I live in, you are seen as my bonded, my intimate." Natsume asserted, taking a step forward as Mikan remained placid.

"As my wife, you had no right to humiliate me by participating in the race against my men." He growled taking another step forward.

"It must have been a stain upon your honour." Mikan mocked. She folded her hands and rolled her eyes, unhindered by his approach. "Really, Hyuuga, just because nobody ever had the balls to shove your opinion in the trash can does not mean they are welcomed."

"You know I had waited for three week, three solid weeks just so you could get your sorry ass back to sort out this utter mess you've made. If you think you can just dump me like a sack of hot potatoes then you're fucking mistaken.

"I would have been ready to compromise then but since you so eloquently discarded me away. I shall leave you of no choice. Your body guards can follow me but if you try to put your restrictions and bullshit on me, such as livin' in your eighteenth century morgue house. Then fuck you and your bloody mafiaso business."

She didn't bother to turn back to witness Natsume's visage dropping in appalling intrigue and awful shock. Mikan sat back in the car leaving him standing in the cold. "Drive." She ordered the hesitant chauffeur who thought he was stuck between the devil and the deep blue sea. At last he consented to driving the Missus wherever she was to go. It was most likely a safe option.

So long as he reported back to Natsume of the location where he had dropped her.

The raven haired man watched as the white car drove away from him. Never, never had anyone talked back to him ike that, not even Hotaru. Heck, even she knew where her limits were. _Everyone learns something new everyday, huh?_ He thought, fondly. It was refreshing to have someone talk impertinently to him. But Natsume also realised that he needed to give her space.

Mikan was a wild, free spirit.

To confine her to his own mind's will was cruel and shouldn't have been done. To confine her was cruel.

He'd give her space for awhile. Until then it was best he waited _patiently_.

 _Mikan Sakura_ , he thought with a poker face on as he sat in the black Porsche _, you sure do know how catch someone's attention._

It'd be awhile until then.

And weeks went by fast as Mikan found a small apartment which had a living room and a single bedroom with a bathroom attached plus a kitchen. However, what Mikan truly adore was the tiny balcony she had acquired where a few plant pots had been placed and it had a pleasant view of the streets. Especially during the sunrise.

She hung a rainbow coloured dream catcher by the balcony.

Mikan had paid for this apartment solely from her own pocket. She hadn't seen Natsume for a long while, half hoping he was with the lawyer planning the divorce. But she doubted that would happen. For some reason something in her called out to him. She didn't know what it was, just that it did.

She was yet to meet her neighbours and decided to atleast have the decency to make an effort this time. Mikan had baked a cake and offered it them. Youchi Hijiri was a University student and in Mikan's words, the most arrogant brat she had ever met. At least, that was clear from her first meeting;

Mikan gently knocked the door of her neighbour, a grey haired man in his twenties opened the door. He rose a brow at her.

"Hullo, it looks like you're my new neighbour-"

"Is that chocolate cake?" He intervened, nonchalantly.

Mikan blinked twice, "Yes?"

He took the whole cake and then shut the door in Mikan's face whose jaw dropped a second later. _Rude!_ She thought furiously. After digging a little more digging she acquired more information about her stoic neighbour. Apparently, when he was young his parents passed away in a car crash, he had been supporting himself for a long time in terms of education and such. Mikan pitied the man however. . .

 _Like that gives him a right to be a prick_. She thought to herself. Mikan knew tons of people who had it worse and not all of them looked or behaved as if they had stick up there.

She dismissed the incident away and was overjoyed with the letter she had recieved. Near her house was a rundown restaurant who presently needed a guitar player. They had set out formal application for anyone who wished to fill in. She had applied for it and had stage a performance, it seemed though that she was accepted.

Altogether, life was normalised.

Almost as if a certain parts of dislike never happened. Yet, a constant reminder of who she was would come up everytime she would find someone following her in the corner of her peripheral view. Sometimes, wads of money would be clad at the doorstep in a nice, white envelope. This money she would always donate to the orphanage nearby and not a one note would she use for herself.

Oh, and she did meet Youchi every now and then. Quite most by accident really. One time she helped him bring his groceries upstairs and the next was when he joined in a conversation that included Mikan and the landlady. Nonoko Ogasawara was a wonderful blue haired woman who knew how to have a conversation over a cup of tea.

Which in Mikan's opinion was a truly marvellous trait to have.

Upon one such conversations Nonoko tumbled upon an observation she had made in the past few weeks.

"So Mikan, the ruby ring on your finger. . ." She pointed out, docile in her approach to not offend the brunette.

"It means I'm married, Nonoko, I thought you figured as much." Mikan responded, taking another sip of the soothing chamomile tea.

"Oh well, where is he?"

"Bold of you to assume it's a he."

"You're not het?"

"You sound surprised."

"No it's just that I didn't expect that." Nonoko said, shuffling her feet.

Mikan noticed her movements and chuckled, "Sure thing I am pansexual. I'm married. To a man. "

"Oh, is that so? And what is his name?"

Nonoko realised that she had said something wrong because Mikan stilled, "I'm not quite sure you'd want to know. Either way, did you watch that episode of Jane the Virgin?"

Nonoko automatically launched into explaining her reaction to the episode in question. Apparently, the last episode of season four ends with a cliffhanger. Mikan listened patiently before bidding Nonoko bye on the account of reorganizing her cupboard. But that was just an excuse to Mikan to be alone once again.

The ring on her finger glimmered a spark. She should have removed and kept it away by now but for some reason that eluded her, Mikan didn't find the heart to do so.

She pondered why Natsume was doing about now. Yet, that was really none of her business. Mikan sank into her bed and stared at the ceiling. _What was it. . ._ She thought, _that was different about Natsume Hyuuga?_

If one took away the work obsessed part and disregarded the fact that he was her husband, what made him stand out so brightly? _It must be the eyes_ , she mumbled quietly. Natsume was an embodiment of power, like one could feel authority and dominance rolling off him.

 _And an absolute prat,_ Mikan added.

Yet, the consequence he held was. . . interesting because that's exactly what Natsume wanted people to think of him. He wanted them to think he was all powerful and might, the second coming of Jesus Christ. But yeah whatever. It almost felt like he had no reason to live, like he was just living because he had to. If death came his way, he wouldn't hesitate to lay down his life if the circumstances forced him to.

And why would Mikan feel that?

Because, she reasoned to herself, because when I look into his eyes. They look so so . . .

 _Empty_.

Mikan shook her head, quite dismissively. She ought to not think such things and then she glimpsed over the ring on her finger. Mikan brought her hand closer and placed it on her chest. It gave her hope, that ring.

 _To what_? Mikan wondered.

Whatever it may be, that was a nice feeling.

* * *

Hullllooo. Holy damn fuck it's been long since I saw y'all.

Updates will most likely be once a week. Mostly on Wednesday because they remind me of strawberries.

Love y'all.

Thank you, bye.


	7. Chapter six

_Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will_.

* * *

 ** _Chapter six_**

"Natsume?"

Ruka entered the manor, he shivered slightly. It was cold and dark as it always was. Which is why the fact that Natsume would still be willing to stay here alone didn't make complete sense to him. Ruka sighed.

Natsume worried him. Not like the aforementioned crime boss did it on purpose. But lately, Ruka could see Natsume growing dimmer. His friend was fading away, not quite literally but it was enough to strike him anxious of it.

He chuckled softly, remembering the day they had met. Natsume was on the run for a crime he had committed, he wasn't a big time criminal at that point. Ruka was a rich boy who had gotten involved accidentally into the crime world.

And there went a saying that once a part of the underworld, always a part of underworld.

Like a devoted dog one's past would always follow them. So would things done in the crime sphere.

Ruka had narrowly managed to miss getting shot at a fight but could hardly avoid being knocked out.

That time he remembered the light fading away, his world darkening before a firm hand pulled him in. Next day he awoke to a hospital bed. Natsume had saved him. Which didn't honestly make sense because Natsume was of the opposite gang they had been fighting.

Then again, most of the things his best friend did, never made sense to Ruka anyway.

From that day onward, they left their mob clans and started their own crime syndicate. Natsume's intuitive and fearless nature was the face of their criminal organisation while Ruka was the brains whose charisma succeeded in situations that needed diplomacy.

That was usually because Natsume could hardly keep a leash on his tongue when dealing with petty swindlers.

The last time, he shot the man in the head without a warning and walked out. And Ruka had to clean up the mess and stage the crime scene.

Which is literally why Ruka would now handle those businesses.

Moving on, Butler Lee came into his vision of sight.

"Young master is in the library, Mister Nogi." Butler Lee responded after greeting the blond.

"Natsume doesn't approve of you calling him young master." Ruka noted with a click of his tongue.

"You are aware of that, Mister Lee?"

"It is disrespectful and a gross misconduct for a butler to address his employer with nothing less than the manner of propriety." Butler Lee bowed low.

Ruka shook his head. _No use in trying to turn water into wine._

"Please excuse my impertinence, Mister Nogi but may I please ask you a matter of personal importance?"

"Yes?" He answered before thinking. Rarely were there time when the well-dressed butler would put a toe out of line or ask anything except what's needed.

"I was wondering where young mistress Mikan was." Butler Lee stated, consciously. "She loves my chamomile tea and I reckon she has been missing it."

Ruka raised a brow at the fond affection in his voice. Butler Lee looked like he treated Mikan like an uncle or a father. They seemed to be more closer and amiable than Natsume and her. Speaking of which, he really needed to speak to this woman.

"Temporarily, she stays away. But I think she will return soon." Ruka lied. Because the old man looked too worried. His reply made Butler Lee relax significantly. "I should head to the library." Ruka cleared his throat.

"Of course."

The blond walked to the library, past the large oakwood doors.

"Natsume?"

"If it isn't a matter of life and death or a loss of money, Ruka. I beg you not to interrupt me." A stoic voice floated heavily in the air.

Natsume was sitting in his study deep in the end of the hall of stacked documents and papers. He had worn his reading glasses and was scrutinizing the heaps of paperwork before him.

"Well, it isn't either of them but you're supposed to be informed of it."

"Hn."

Ruka carefully observed the next words he spoke, "Your mother called."

Natsume's reaction, however, was intriguing to note down. The raven haired man narrowed his eyes to slits, his shoulders tensed and calmly kept the document down.

"And?"

"She wishes to have your presence at a family dinner in her Paris tomorrow."

Natsume considered this, placidly. His jaw clenched and loosened, he took a deep breath and Ruka felt a thunder was about to crackle. "Please arrange my private jet and-"

"Natsume, you can't be serious!" Ruka said, defensively. "Why do you even bother with them?"

"Because it's a formality."

"Formality? Formality? Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Ruka demanded, infuriated. "They didn't have the formality to raise you up. They didn't have the formality to visit you once in all those years. They didn't have the formality to even send condolences on your father's death!"

"Ruka." Natsume rejoined, tired. "It doesn't affect me-"

"Natsume, you were ten and Aoi was six when they abandoned you with only a little money. You were on the streets. You used that money to educate Aoi because you couldn't afford it for yourself!" Ruka flared but he was on a roll now. " You took your father's organisation, and built it up again from a scrape and worked with blood, toil and all to become what you have.

"I respect you, Natsume, I really do. For what you've become and how far you've journeyed. You can find it in your large, generous heart to not care about what they did but you can hardly expect me to behave the same." Ruka folded his arms sternly. His face had flushed pink due to blind rage.

After a few moments, he managed to compose himself and Natsume took the opportunity to speak again.

"I don't expect you to disregard what they've done, Ruka." He quietly stated. "But I am under obligations. I don't care for them in the slightest. Also, there's literally no harm in having a dinner with them."

"They might poison your food." Ruka pointed out. Natsume rolled his eyes but crackled a smile that went halfway.

"About my private jet-"

Ruka groaned but nodded and assured him that he would inform the pilot, Mister Kenta Anderson about it.

Natsume was dressed in a dark blue Gucci suit custom made for him. His features sharply defined, he looked by the window in his private jet. Cities sparkling in dots of light but it also felt frigid and surprisingly it wasn't the temperature that had dropped.

 _Could something that looked bright feel so cold?_ He stared, bleakly. _Funny thing to ask._

Within a duration of fourteen hours or so, Natsume had stepped foot in Paris and had been driven to the Fitzgerald Villa. It had been several years since he had last been here. The last time was when he was ten, he had been forced to leave and by chance had come across the streets of Tokyo.

Natsume stepped out of the car with his head held high and arrogance dripping from his crimson eyes.

"Oh Natsume, you're a sight for sore eyes." His mother, Karen Fitzgerald, a famed NGO worker in her twenties and was now a reputed hairstylist. A promiscuous woman who had left her first husband, Ioron Hyuuga when the debts piled over his desk like building blocks. She had an affair with a half- German half -Japanese man who was initially under Ioron but led him to bankruptcy.

This man was Reo Fitzgerald. In Ruka's unfiltered language, _a fuckin' asshole_. When a child, Kuonji, was born to the two of them, Aoi and Natsume were shamelessly thrown out of the house to face the cold streets that were terribly merciless.

"Thank goodness you came." She exclaimed.

"Of course, Mrs Fitzgerald." Natsume's cool reply came unhinged.

The fair Mrs Fitzgerald dimmed her smile and Natsume knew why. Because he would never call her his mother. She was just a woman unfortunately related to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

He was led into a spacious dining hall which much to distaste had every member of the family present. Reo and his son, Kuonji who were both observing every step taken by him.

Reo was in charge of a crime syndicate in France and Italy. Hardly comparable to the enormous potential and influence of Natsume's empire throughout countries.

Natsume looked at the food embellishing the plates kept on the table dressed in satin white and golden cloths. No expense spared. He greeted them casually and across Kuonji. Natsume faintly remembered Ruka telling him the chances of poison being added to his food.

 _What an easy way to die,_ he morbidly chuckled, taking a bite. When he did not die three minutes later, Natsume shrugged disappointed.

"Do you find something strange, Natsume?" Reo asked as they began eating.

"Nothing that concerns you." He assured.

"So how have you been Natsume?" His mother asked sipping on the wine glass. "Has the business been doing fine?"

"As it always did. And what of you Mrs Fitzgerald? How's your hairstyling endeavours going as of such?" These were the times Natsume would recall and envy Ruka's fluency in being conversationalist.

"Oh it has been spectacular. I recently got a personal call from Metia Gamlins, the actress, a striking beauty if you must ask."

"And what of it, Karen?" Reo asked.

"Oh she wanted me to style her hair for her upcoming wedding." She chirped.

 _What. A. Joy._ Natsume thought. _Like I fucking care._

This was the atypical nouveau riché conversations he tried to avoid. Keyword being tried.

"Kuonji is being educated furthermore in the sciences, Natsume. Isn't that wonderful?" Karen flaunted and that's when Natsume began catching up with the gist of the circumstance he was in.

"Well, that's because unlike some. . ." Kuonji glanced side long at Natsume, "We value literacy and education."

This was an underhand method of trying to remind Natsume of his formal education. Which he would admit was true. Running around building an empire and keeping it that way didn't let him reach the ink of a pen. However, he read books more or less often in the well-stocked library he had.

Natsume wasn't educated sure but that didn't mean he was dumb.

"Hn. Of course, you do. On a completely irrelevant note, however, I heard about this raid that happened to an Italian port." Natsume kept his eyes on the plate as he ate the steak.

"Truckloads of cocaine was seized by the police. It hopefully wasn't your organization's imports was it?" He innocently asked as Kuonji's face twisted in malice.

"You fu-"

"Moving on." Karen sternly glared at him and sweetly smiled towards Natsume who could see through her like glass.

"We have heard that you've got married, Natsume."

Natsume's grip on the fork slightly stiffened but he continued to remain collected.

"And?"

"You could have invited us. Or at least, brought her here today." Reo suggested, smirking. "We don't bite."

That broke Natsume's façade, he broke into a chuckle that caused the three of them to stare at him, bewildered.

"You've got it wrong. It'd be the other way around. My wife is rather wild."

"Figures." Kuonji stated in a tone that Natsume disapproved of.

Mikan might have been many things but to hear anyone refer to her with any lesser respect was downright vexatious to him.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, protectively. Not like Mikan needed to be protected, he had a gut she could very well do that herself.

"I meant to say that seeing as hideous as you are in nature it's obvious that your wife is-"

Natsume's hand automatically reached to the shotgun strapped on his waist and shot Kuonji's shoulder who yelped out in pain. Karen shrieked, the fork slipped out of her grip and Reo screamed for the guards.

A circle of men armed with guns aimed at Natsume who now kept his weapon down on the clothed dining table.

"I could bear listening to you slandering my image but a word upon _her_ and Mrs. Fitzgerald will receive your body in a coffin." Natsume glared at the man who was clutching his shoulder that had blood oozing out. He stood up and continued to make his way out.

"She'll never love you." The loud assertion made Natsume stop and froze every nerve beneath his skin.

"She'll never love a _monster_ like you." Kuonji spat out like spewing venom that grew flames of their own.

"You will never have anything to hold onto, Natsume Hyuuga, you hear me? You'll have _nothing_. Nothing!"

Natsume's breath was caught in his throat as the bitterness of that statement seeded in. He walked out of the Fitzgerald Villa. He dismissed the chauffeur as he drove the car away at speeds that could get him a ticket but really that's the last thing he was worried about.

Maybe Ruka was right about not going in the first place but then when had Ruka ever been wrong?

He continued waiting in the traffic and took deep breaths to calm himself down lest he would end up shooting someone dead.

And Natsume wasn't keen to be jailed again. He'd already seen enough of it few months ago.

Natsume loosened his tie and threw it on the side and opened two buttons as he sighed heavily. He touched the back of his neck a habit he had inculcated when he would be stressed. Natsume's hand came in contact with a metallic chain that attracted his attention.

The rosary.

His body relaxed as he closely inspected the rosary. It was a simple piece, the entire chain was made of a single silvery metal, no divergence of colours whatsoever. The cross had a jet black stone at its center. It wasn't new, it had a few scratches here and there and had a blunted shade.

 _This had been with her for a long time,_ He realised with insight.

A warmth churned over his belly, coiling strength in him enough to change his course and go back to the airport.

Natsume clutches it closer to his chest.

Perhaps Kuonji was right. He may never have anything to hold onto. Perhaps he really was a monster. Perhaps there was never really any rest for a wicked like him.

But for now this is what he would hold onto.

Something that had made him _feel_.

* * *

Soo apparently y'all can't review my chapter because fanfiction is being a bitch. Which is sorta really sad cause you have no idea how precious your reviews are.

Reviews are like fortune cookies. Can't imagine why fanfiction would do that or have I just not been around for a long time?

*Sigh*

Welp, it is what it is. I shall see you next week. Stay tuned for another update, my hearts.


	8. Chapter seven

_Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will_.

* * *

 _ **Chapter seven**_

Mochiage René preferred to be called Mochu if one personally knew him. He was a racer and one of Natsume's most loyal friends to come to his aid. He had a certain addiction to alcohol and drugs but nothing serious. But if there was one thing one would like to know about Mochu, then it was this-

He wasn't brightest bulb in the box.

Even he knew that.

Mochu was quick to temper and even more quicker to pick up a fight. But really never in his wildest dreams did he think that it'd lead to this.

 _Natsume's gonna be so fuckin' pissed,_ he thought and winced slightly.

Ruka groaned in his arms and Mochu was forced to make a decision right there.

"Ah fuck." He cussed loudly as he whipped out his phone and dialled Natsume's number.

"Mochu?"

"Uh, boss we've got an issue here. . ."

Natsume, on the other side of the call, steeled. Mochu never called if he did, then that meant there was a serious problem.

Oh and a problem it was.

He slumped his shoulders and laid back on the chair as he listened to Mochu narrate. Apparently, Ruka and he had been out drinking, they weren't terribly drunk but drunk enough to pick up a bar fight.

This bar fight ended up in Ruka getting terribly injured. As in a shoulder dislocation, a glass had been thrown at the back of his head and he had injured the side of his head when someone hit him with a rod which now caused Mochu's hand to be stained red.

And what happened exactly after that?

An ambush. At first Mochu didn't pay much heed to the men around them in the bar although it seemed like he had seen them before somewhere. But when a few men approached him, he recognised them on point. The Ayuzawa brothers.

They loathed Natsume with every fibre of their body because he had snatched away their main source of capital. Which Mochu agrees was morally wrong. But this was business. If you were in the underworld, you were bound to make enemies that would last a lifetime. Also, when Natsume was doing business, he was ruthless.

Most of them were but that was beside the point.

Needless to say, Natsume had made many enemies but the Ayuzawa brothers pretty much topped the list.

Which is why, it didn't take Mochu to grab Ruka and break into a run to the nearest alley he could find. He was presently hiding there while the men of the Ayuzawa brothers scouted the areas around them.

"But if Ruka's howling like a dying engine," Mochu mumbled to Natsume, "That ain't gonna happen."

The blond whimpered in his arms again. "Really, Ruka. Stop moaning like a sex obsessed dinosaur."

Had Ruka been in a better state, he would have punched Mochu but Alas, it's a sad world.

"Natsume, what do I do?"

"Stay put. I'm coming in a few minutes." Mochu heard a car being started in the background. "Also, did you inform Imai?"

Mochu winced again. _Fuck_. He had almost forgotten about her.

"No."

"Then do so. I'll be reaching there in five." Natsume disconnected the call.

Mentally, he tried framing exactly what he'd say to her when she would recieve his call.

 _Uh, hey, Imai. So ya know how I took Ruka, the sunshine of your cold, cold life out for a drink? Yeah we kinda got into a bar fight and uh. . .Ruka may accidentally die._

Mochu threw his head back. This could result in him getting mutilated for not being able to take care of the blue eyed man. He really hoped Natsume was coming soon.

At this point, Mochu kept in mind to not let Ruka doze off. He wasn't a medical person but he knew falling unconscious would be terrible in the given situation.

Sometimes, Mochu wondered if this was karma coming back and biting him for the shit he had done.

 _Well, fuck it._

He called Imai. An experience that he would never like to experience again. Needless to say, Natsume and her were on their way, close by. He needed Ruka to hold on until then.

"C'mon, Nogi. Keep up."

"I'd like. . .to see you try. . .being in my place in-instead." Ruka whined.

"Stay awake, fucker. Argh! Tell me something! Talk about something you like." Mochu desperately stated.

"Like?"

"Talk about Imai. Yeah, talk 'bout your woman."

Heaven knows that was the last thing Mochu wanted to listen to but well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Ruka smiled slightly at the mention of Hotaru.

"She's crazy."

"Agreed." Mochu consented.

Ruka glared at him, at least what seemed like a glare in his condition. Yet, he continued nonetheless.

"She's scary and intimidating. Hotaru has this power to make people tremble without even speaking." Ruka coughed up a bit and groaned when Mochu accidentally touched his shoulder. ". . . In fact Natsume and she have a lot of similar qualities.

"But- *cough* but deep inside she cares a truck load for every person she knows. Really Mochu. . .

"Hotaru Imai is lovely and I am lucky to have her with me. I- I really am-" Ruka's eyelids began drooping and Mochu felt panic rise within him.

"C'mon Ruka hold up, man!"

It was at this moment Natsume arrived and at that moment Mochu was grateful to his stars. Beside him was Hotaru who looked awfully worried and anxious.

"Take him to my manor. Inform Butler Lee about the situation. Go Imai." Natsume ordered, for once Hotaru didn't retaliate. It was at this moment that Mochu realised what a horrible misfortune it was to be a criminal and also be unable to go to the nearest hospital for aid.

Hotaru took her lover in arms and left with a few body guards to Natsume's house.

Mochu spared a glance at his boss. Who by the way looked perfectly murderous. Oh the Ayuzawa brothers were done for.

Natsume had brought a few men as Mochu stood up to his feet. He saw a glimpse of something dark in the corner of his eyes, the next thing he knew was the sound of a bullet being fired.

The shootout lasted a good of ten minutes before Natsume realised that the best plan of action would be to retreat. But they were cornered, there were simply too many goons of the Ayuzawa brothers.

This was planned. Mochu thought. _This whole thing was. . . I'm gonna fuckin' kill Ayato Ayuzawa!_ He promised in vengeance.

Most of Natsume's men were killed and Mochu stared at the bloodshed before him before looking back at his leader.

"Mochu. Listen to me." Natsume commanded, authoritatively.

"Boss?"

"I'm gonna go out once. And they'll be distracted for a moment. Take that chance and run south from this alley. You'll find my car-"

"I can't leave you, boss." Mochu stated bluntly.

"We both can't get out alive of this-"

"No can do, Natsume. Boss or not, I am not leaving a comrade behind."

"Mochu." Natsume looked dead in his eyes, "It's an order."

"Also, if I don't make it back-"

"Natsume you will and for fuck's sake I'd rather die with you here than leave out alone."

"If I don't make it back. The entire organisation will come under Imai and Ruka. You will go, Mochiage René."

Mochu cussed loudly in protests. "At the count. Run and don't look back." Natsume commanded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Natsume began shooting out all the bullets he had buckled up in his gun while Mochu ran for his life. He hated it. Hated doing it. Hated leaving Natsume behind.

But he did disobey Natsume's order. Of looking back. The moment he was out of danger that's what he did. And what Mochu saw made his blood run cold.

Natsume was shot in the arm. Thrice.

 _Goddamnit_.

 **| • • • • |**

Nonoko Ogasawara was a bright, cheerful woman.

She had trained to become a teacher and had done so for a few months at a local school. Eventually, she settled down by becoming a landlady of the land that was initially owned by her parents.

Her life, unlike most, had been simple and sweet.

But she knew something tempestuous entered her life that stormy night when Mikan Sakura bought an apartment in her hostel.

The brunette had initially looked pissed but she composed herself when she met Nonoko. A several cup of teas and a few dinners later, they had become best of friends.

Nonoko was a poet at heart and Mikan was a lover of Keats and Auden.

They went well that way.

But that didn't mean Nonoko hadn't been suspicious or curious of Mikan. Of her habits, her odd variety of skill (like honestly, who on god's green earth would know how to knit and throw knives at the same time?) and the fact that she was entirely unwilling to share anything regarding her marriage made her climb higher on that scale.

Presently, Nonoko was sitting on a couch and reading a magazine in the apartment's front office.

"Umm Nee-san?" She looked upto Youchi standing against the receptionist's area.

"Hullo, Youchi. Good morning. Was there something you needed?"

"Morning. I just wanted to inform that I wouldn't be around for a day or a two." Youchi said, holding his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh. Why so?"

"A friend's sleepover."

"Oh that's great." Because considering the fact that Youchi was a downright introvert _that_ was a major improvement. Youchi and Nonoko shared a sibling bond although not related by blood. She would cut him slack if he could not pay the rent. Especially knowing his background.

"Nonoko, listen. . ." Her attention on Youchi broke and shifted from him to Mikan who was dressed in a casual blue jeans and a beige oversized shirt. She wore a black fedora on her head and had a white acoustic guitar strapped to her shoulder.

"Yes, Mikan?"

"I'm going to be late tonight. I doubt I can make it for dinner at your place. I have a birthday party performance whatsoever." She said tying the laces of her white converse.

"Oh, that's fine." Nonoko shrugged and Mikan smiled at her and nodded towards Youchi before she walked out. Youchi glanced at the woman once more.

"What's wrong?"

He looked towards the purple haired woman who was cocking her head to the side.

"Is it about Mikan?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"And?" Nonoko prodded.

"She's not really what anyone would think she is."

At his questionable remark, Nonoko jerked her head forward, "Pardon?"

"You know you'd think she's all happy and cheery. Until you look into her eyes."

Youchi was perceptive. A fact that Nonoko knew and acknowledged. So if he came out with that conclusion she really didn't have a reason to not believe it.

 _But still. . ._

"So what'd you see in 'em?"

"In a word?" Youchi asked, narrowing his eyes by the way Mikan went. "Misery. Pure fuckin' misery."

And then he left and Nonoko continued with her daily businesses with more than a thoughtful expression.

Hours later, Mikan wished birthday parties never existed. Was she really this annoying as a teenager? No, most likely not. She cracked her bones as she entered her apartment at half past one in the night.

Her stomach growled at the lack on contents. Mikan hadn't even had dinner or lunch for that matter. However, at the moment she was more than happy to just take a hot shower and go to sleep. The water was refreshing and she didn't bother to dry her hair.

She wore a knee length nightshirt that had Nirvana written all over. And she was more than delighted at the prospect of sleeping woth a day off tomorrow. Although she'd wake up early regardless due to annoying habits. That was okay.

However, no sooner was Mikan near the leg of her bed than she heard the doorbell ring.

 _What the actual fuck?_ She thought looking at the time.

The door bell rang again with a loud knock on the door. _It could either be a Japanese secret spy agency or a Russian cat of the old woman living a floor below_ , Mikan's wild imagination suggested. She kept a Bowie knife her hand as she opened the door.

Much to Mikan's surprise, it was neither the Japanese secret spy agency nor a Russian cat.

In fact, it was. . .

"The hell, Hyuuga?" She asked, bewildered.

Natsume's face was at an uncomfortably close distance to her own. He looked paler than usual and there were wrinkles around his eyes, tired irises looking at her blankly, he smelled of brick debris and Mikan suspected that the brown soil and debris staining his dark blazer had something to do with it. If she had to surmise, Natsume looked as if he had been to hell and back.

"Hyuuga? What the heck-"

"I can't."

Mikan raised a brow at the phrase. " Can't what?" Only to see his eyes roll back to the back of his head.

When he didn't respond and fell over her unconsciously, Mikan knew it in her nerves that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

She had dropped the knife and closed the door while dragging the unconscious man across her living room. Mikan gave up and wrapped her arm around his neck and bent down to place her other arm at the back of his knee. She carried him to her bed steadily and placed him on the sheets.

 _All I asked was for sleep._ She groaned, inwardly.

However, it was odd for Natsume to come all the way to her place and just to fall off unconsciously. He had his own place. A nineteenth century morgue house granted but a place to sleep nonetheless.

Oddly enough she had felt a wet liquid rubbed on the skin of her arm and staining her nightshirt. It was light red in colour and Mikan's heart dropped in realisation.

She hastily removed Natsume's blazer and the next thing she saw was blood.

 _Oh god. Here we go again._

* * *

Mochu is lowkey me. Tbh. Anyway, I've been binge watching Sherlock Holmes. Which I know isn't the best of decisions cause I'm supposed to be studying but oh well, fuck.

Alright, I'lI be off. Until next week then.


	9. Chapter eight

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice, always has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Chapter eight**_

It was surreal.

There were chirpings of birds and some soft music playing as light sweeped in through clear blue skies on the bedroom floor. At Least this was what Natsume began stirring awake to.

And immediately he knew this was not his room. It was too small and lively to be his room. He was shirtless and his left arm that had suffered three bullets the day before was bandaged neatly, not quite in the most professional way.

His head was aching and his vision was blurry.

"Well, hello your highness. Did you have a fine sleep?"

And almost on impulse he replied, "As much as one can get on this mattress, peasant."

A vein at the side of Mikan's head popped out in annoyance.

 _The nerve of this. . ._

It was almost remarkable to Mikan how conceited this moron could still be. Natsume tried to get up but abruptly fell down on the bed when he applied force on his arm. Mikan raised a brow, "Why are you even trying?"

Natsume glared at her but instead of trying once again he just laid down and put his good arm over his head and closed his eyes. "Where did you learn to fix bullet wounds?"

Taken off guard, Mikan answered, "From where I come, it's a matter of importance."

"And just where is that?"

"Hey! Listen up now, you show up at past midnight on my doorstep with questionable wounds and wake up the next morning to interrogate me?" Mikan asked, incredulously. "Piss off."

"Make me."

Mikan was a centimetre close to chucking a lampshade at her apparent husband but controlled herself to not. No use of healing him just to injure him all over again.

"Listen up, why don't you go to the washroom and freshen up? I'll bandage your arm again." Mikan suggested, folding her covered arms, making Natsume open his eyes at her with a smirk gracing his face.

"Adorable. Look at you acting all caring-"

"And then get the fuck out of my house." Mikan sternly completed, shutting the door on his face.

Natsume rolled his eyes. So much for a surreal morning.

He washed his face and decided it was best not to take a shower.

He walked out of the room before the aroma of coffee, pancakes and honey hit his nervous system. It was a small, open kitchen that had a view to a comfortable living room. Mikan was wearing a purple apron which had strawberries printed on it. She was enthusiastically flipping pancakes. Natsume leaned on the edge of his feet while observing her.

She looked so normal. In all the right ways. In all the ways he could never be.

"Staring at someone is often considered bad manners."

"I don't know if you've noticed, Polka but I've never really done anything that could be considered good manners." He shot back.

"True." Mikan admitted as she set breakfast on the foldable wooden table as Natsume sat on the chair beside it. "And the heck does Polka mean?"

"In your bathroom, there was a red Polka dotted underwear." He shrugged, nonchalantly. "On a serious note, aren't you too old to be wearing them?"

Natsume failed to notice the red blush creeping up to Mikan's cheeks.

"You pervert!"

"What? You were the one who left them there for the entire world to see." He shrugged again. "I'm just an honest man with honest observations."

Mikan's jaw dropped as her nose scrunched up. "Do you want to live?" She asked, maddened.

"Debatable." His reply came abruptly.

Mikan failed to realise that he most likely was serious. She cleaned his wound up and bandaged his arm again with enough precision that seemed to satisfy Natsume.

"Either way, the heck where you doing past midnight?" She asked closing the first aid box.

"There was a shootout."

Mikan straightened up while she properly accounted his words. "And?"

"And? We were almost cornered-" I seemed as if Natsume recalled something suddenly. "Where's your phone?"

She blinked before answering that it was on the bedside table which caused him to rush to find it.

"Hello? Yeah Imai. It's Hyuuga." She heard Natsume's faint voice speaking to someone. But she only heard his part of the conversation.

"How's Ruka?"

"So he's stabilized for now eh? Alright."

"I'm alive if that suffices."

But she caught one sentence that made her blood turn to ice. "You've caught Canto ? Keep him in the basement. I'll be there in half an hour."

Mikan's face hardened at the mention of basements.

Basements were a normal term in everyday housing but when it came to the underworld its meaning and use changed. Basements were mostly kept for extracting information from hardened criminals. Think of a torturing chamber to break down a person's will in order to gain data that would benefit one.

Yeah, exactly that.

He strode out of the room and past the hall and looked at Mikan at first sight. "I had a gun on me when you found me, where is it?"

Technically, Mikan had found a gun in his walled and had safely discarded it away in one of the drawers.

She turned her head to the side.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at this movement. "Polka."

"You're going to kill someone with it."

"Technically, that's what it's meant for ." He stated, drily.

Her face grew grim and severe. "It's in that drawer."

Sure enough it was there. He strapped it back to his belt and announced. "I'll be leaving then."

He was almost at the door but an inaudible 'Hyuuga' made him stop on his tracks. Natsume turned around, "You wanted to say something?"

Mikan's eyes grew grave to him which made him uneasy for numerous reasons. She was a cheerful woman to say the least and usually retained a spark in her eyes in spite of how desolate her situation would be.

"Polka?"

"A bullet doesn't only kill the target, Hyuuga. . ." Mikan said, coldly. "But the shooter as well."

Even in a million years, that wasn't something he would expect her of all people to say something like that of all things.

Natsume raised a brow at her, amused.

 _What do you know? What have you seen?_ He urged in his thoughts to ask but remained quiet.

"Regardless of how you feel, know when to take a life and when to spare it." Her eyes softened. "Mercy is a quality to endure."

Perturbed, Natsume cocked his side to the side. "I shall remember." And so saying he left.

It was only after quarter an hour did Mikan realise that her phone had been misplaced. Natsume had accidentally taken it.

 _But knowing him,_ Mikan thought, _he probably did that on purpose._

Perhaps, she was right on that. Perhaps Natsume did take her phone as an assurance that for retrieving it back, Mikan would have to meet him again.

 **| • • • • |**

Hotaru Imai always thought she had an inexplicably perfect control over her emotions. Which she probably have as well but when she received that call, Hotaru's world suffered a fall.

A terrible fall.

At the moment, he had been shifted from Natsume's manor to the Kenta Hospital and was guarded well with guards and she was there as well. Mochu and the rest were in the basement.

But Hotaru didn't blame him for what circumstances displayed now.

Regardless of how doltish Mochu could be, Hotaru knew he was a trustworthy friend before all.

Mochu was presently in the basement with Canto Ayuzawa. The youngest of the Ayuzawa brothers. He had been found loitering around their area and was snatched away the moment a few guards recognised him. Which stirred Hotaru and Mochu. The very people who were responsible for Ruka's condition presently was here and Mochu found it very hard note to shove a blade down Canto 's throat.

Mochu had been interrogating him for awhile. A good long while.

"I'm tellin' you man, I've got not a fuckin' clue 'bout what you been crooning about." He repeated for the umpteenth time but this is almost how most of them behaved.

Generally, they would deny any questions being asked and so far it had resulted in Canto being beaten up Mochu whose fists were still craving. Canto was tied to a chair, marks of blue and purple trailed the skin of his face. It was when Canto was like this, Natsume entered the room.

"About time." Mochu murmured loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Was held back. What's the status?"

"He isn't admitting. Keeps talking bout he's not a part of the Ayuzawa family anymore. Says that they left him on his own but I don't have faith in his words."

Natsume nodded his head before sitting in front of Canto , he had long, dark black hair and purple infernal eyes. The man was lean in structure and pale, he stared at Natsume with animosity and an emotion the mob boss knew to well; _fear._

"Hello, Canto . It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"Hyuuga." Canto spat out. "You've got it all fuckin' wrong and you don't even fuckin' know it."

"Please." Natsume delivered. "Enlighten me."

"I am not an Ayuzawa anymore. I've been fuckin' disown'd! Years ago! So whatever happened to your rabbit was not related to me." He stated, viciously.

"Disown'd? Then what do we call you now?" Natsume cocked his head to the side with silent palpable rage. It was a custom to change names after one would be disowned. One which was often followed in ancestral families, not that they were disowned often.

" _Akira_. Akira Tonochi."

"Well, now, Akira. How do we know you aren't lying?"

"We don't, boss." Mochu piped in and Natsume almost forgot he was even there. "Let's fuckin' kill him. Disowned or not, boss,the Ayuzawa brothers would count his death as a blow back to their reputation."

"I'm speakin' the fuckin' truth, Hyuuga." Canto , now Akira confessed. "I don't know anything about this."

He saw truth in Akira's eyes. Years of being immune to liars and lying made him notice it in the blink of an eye. But Mochu was right as well, disowned or not, killing Akira here and now would be a retaliation.

It was the rules of the world drenched in crime. Blood and bonds of family cannot be undone. Which was why Natsume was obligated to visit his mother (no matter how unpleasant) whenever she asked for it.

Natsume raised a gun pointing towards Akira's head who took a deep breath and surrendered himself to fate. All that was gone was gone.

Natsume didn't particularly object to the idea, the death of this man would certainly benefit them that way. He lifted his finger to the trigger.

 _A bullet doesn't only kill the target, Hyuuga, it kills the shooter as well._

His grip on the gun quivered, Natsume blinked his eyes and realised that he now found it tough to kill the man. Something which he had never had difficulty with before.

 _Know when to take a life and when to spare it._

Was it because he thought Akira was truly innocent? And genuinely didn't deserve to die?

Or was it because of her?

What stirred him away from pulling try trigger?

The answer to those questions he'd ponder about forever.

Whatever it was, it made his put the gun down. "Untie him."

Mochu looked as if Natsume had demanded a spoon to take his eyeballs out. "What?"

"Untie him and let him go. Didn't you hear me?" Annoyance etched his voice and the others in the room untied him as Akira stared at him in awe.

As if thinking what made him spare him.

 _Hell if I knew!_ Natsume thought.

"Don't linger around my territory unless you want death." He barked out.

Akira stood on his feet after being untied, he glanced upon Natsume in a strange manner. A charming grin calling into his lips.

"You're one of the odd sorts, Hyuuga."

Natsume raised a brow at the comment. "Either way, I'm not gonna stick around for you to change your mind but I wish to give you a tip."

The crimson eyed man twitched his brow slightly, "What?"

"My biological father, Amato Ayuzawa, would be discreetly leaving Tokyo today. Private yacht and all. If you wanted information on who did what they did to Nogi. You best corner him."

That sounded helpful.

Akira walked out. It was almost like a debt he owed to Natsume for letting him live. _Someday_ , Akira thought, _I'll return the favour, Hyuuga._

Meanwhile, Mochu observed his boss rather shocked and Mochu was never the type to keep his observations to himself.

"Boss-"

"Not right now. You have work to do, find out where the elder Ayuzawa is leaving to."

And Mochu left, quite against his will.

Natsume leaned against the wall. Considering his actions again, wondering if it was a right thing to do. He took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a puff and blowing the smoke out. He wasn't a regular smoker, he had been addicted to it once upon a time. But ending up in the hospital with Ruka worried sick about him.

And that stopped him.

He took the cigarette out and stamped it with his feet, crushing it beneath the weight.

Natsume shoved his hand in his pocket in hope of finding his mint orbit but came across a slim metallic object.

Mikan's phone lay on his hand as he stared at it. He rolled his eyes grinning.

Perhaps, Akira was right.

He was of the odd sorts.

* * *

Yeah,yeah I know I'm late. But hey I said an update per week. If not on Wednesday, I still have time till Saturday.


	10. Chapter nine

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice always has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Chapter nine**_

Mikan rolled on the floor like a burrito.

Did burritos roll though?

That, my friend, is a mystery.

"Oh fuck it." She said aloud.

She had not even tried to get her phone back because really, Mikan was avoiding reality.

And Natsume was now the centre of reality of her life.

Mikan knocked on Youchi's door which opened with the grey haired University student raising a brow at her.

She returned it with an equally suspicious look. "You know there could've been a thief on your door."

Youchi stared, amused, "Theives don't knock. Also, you have a tendency to knock twice and then you wait for a moment and lightly tap the door once again."

"Oh." Mikan making a mental note of his observational skills. "Well, I just sorta wanted to call someone and I've lost my phone. May I please use yours?"

Youchi shoved his hand in his beanie and produced a cellphone that Mikan gratefully took.

She dialed her own number and hit call.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know this number?" was the first thing she heard.

Mikan frowned. That didn't sound like Natsume. He had a better way to talk to people. At least better than whoever this person was.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you have my cell phone?"

"Oh. Your boss's woman? Mikan something?"

He sounded familiar, she swore she had heard him speak before.

"Yes, Mikan Sakura. And no I'm not your boss's woman." She asserted.

"Funny woman." He chuckled. "You're his wife."

Mikan stopped. Oh she knew who this was.

"Right." She replied, rolling her eyes and further added condescendingly. " Aren't you the same person who lost to me in that bike race?"

There was a moment of pause and Mikan smiled to herself.

"You got me, Missus. I'm Mochu. Boss ordered me to safeguard your phone for the time being."

"I'll just come over and get my phone."

"What? No. No, Missus, you really shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Uhh because boss is in R.T cross. . .uh very tense meeting."

Mikan heard rage and orders being thrown about in the background.

"Uh yeah that." Mochu said.

"Mochu, can you fucking get your feet here?!" Mikan heard Natsume's bellowing like the uncultured dragon she always thought to be.

"Right. I'll see you round, Missus." And the call was promptly disconnected.

Mikan blinked twice.

"Yes?" Youchi raised a brow.

She shrugged and thanked him. Going back to her apartment Mikan contemplated her options. Natsume would never pick the call up just to spite Mikan. Or at least so she thought.

She sighed before fitting herself in a pair of sports pants and combat shoes. Mikan didn't bother changing her turtle neck top and put on a black jacket instead.

 _R.T cross?_ She thought as she locked her apartment. _Isn't that a shady part of Kabukicho?_

While Tokyo is a safe city of Japan as were the others, Kabukicho and Roppongi district. To be fair, Kabukicho was sort of an institution for high crime activities. Mikan noted to be careful as she drove her motorcycle past various love hotels and strip clubs. She stopped at R.T cross and her jaw dropped.

 _You've got to be fuckin' kidding me._

R.T cross was definitely anything but a building like Mochu had told it to be. Heck, it wasn't anything that could hold a meeting. In fact it was nothing, it was an street fighting club kept open on a lower plain while there was an elevated platform around it. Which was obviously illegal. Weed and sweat in the air, betting made on those who were fighting and a messy crowd had gathered around what she assumed was the ring.

Now, Mikan was beginning to regret coming here.

 _Well, I'm already here._ She thought, miserably, _might as well take what I came for._

She saw a flash of blond hair in the corner, a person she barely recognised but decided to follow-up.

"Hey listen up blond dude in the white blazer!" She called out.

 _Who even wears white blazers to this type of an event?_ Mikan wondered.

Ruka stopped and met Mikan's gaze with a surprise etched in his deep blue eyes.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yep, das me." She waved happily. Mikan went onto explaining why she was here and how nice it would be to quickly out of here.

Ruka nodded, understanding her situation. "Currently, Natsume is busy. But I doubt Mochu is. It's a tense circumstance we are in." He stated as they walked to where Natsume, Hotaru, Mochu and the rest were.

Mikan was quiet as she observed the man, he had a bandage around his head. She distantly remembered Natsume being concerned over this man in the past when he was in her apartment.

"Are you alright though?"

The question caught Ruka off-guard, "I beg your pardon, Sakura-san?"

"The injury."

"Oh that. Well, it's nothing. I'm good now. Thank you for your concern."

Mikan looked at him strangely. "You're Hyuuga's best friend?"

"Yes? I think? I'm not too sure with Natsume sometimes." He smiled back in an effort. "Why do you ask?"

"You've got manners."

"So?"

"Hyuuga doesn't. He has the manners of a bear." Mikan shrugged, they passed through many crowds. All glancing at Mikan twice or thrice. "Did he pay you to be his friend?"

"What-what no, he did not." Ruka replied, appalled. "Also, a bear doesn't have manners-"

"Precisely my point."

"Oh." Ruka swallowed hard to stop smiling. "I can imagine, he's extremely difficult to bear up with but-"

"He made me marry him without consent my consent, Mister Nogi." Mikan drily stated.

"Apologies on his behalf." Ruka bowed, shamefully.

"Nah, I'm not gonna say it's fine. Cause tbh it altered the dynamics of my life. But you don't need to apologise on his behalf." Mikan said. "He's old enough to do it himself."

"You'd be surprised." Ruka uneasily revealed. "You remind me of Aoi sometimes."

Mikan scrunched her nose at the mention of the name she was supposed to know. "Aoi?"

The blue eyed man looked back at her amused, "His sister, Aoi Hyuuga. The light of his life and closest to his heart."

"Didn't know he had one." Mikan snorted. "Either way, I assume uhh. . .this Aoi knows about her brother being married to me and. . .and oh god. . ."

Ruka smiled anxiously fidgeting with his hand as he ran it through his blond hair and avoided her gaze.

 _Oh joy._

". . .she doesn't know he's married or anything about this crabby enchilada your dear friend has dragged me into, does she?" Mikan sighed, face-palming at the sort of people around her.

Ruka nodded, timidly.

"Did anyone at least have the courtesy to inform her?"

At his guilty look Mikan let out an exclamation similar to a starved horse.

"What is she doing now again?"

"She's doing her masters in Business. If everything goes right, she'll be taking over the chain of hotels. Aoi is about four and a half years younger than Natsume."

"Hotel?" Mikan quirked a confused brow.

"Uhh. . .The _Crimson Pearl_ is a reputed chain of hotels. How did you suppose Natsume earned clean cash? The Japanese police can't track down his illegal cash only because of our collective efforts." Ruka explained.

"They might not be as efficient as us but that does not mean they are stupid."

"Oh. No wonder he's sitting on that pile of money." She grinned. "Alas! Money can buy happiness but. . ."

"But?" Ruka prodded.

She turned towards him, ". . .but it cannot prevent sadness."

"You think he's sad then?"

"I think a great deal of Hyuuga. But above all I think he's lost."

Ruka looked at her thoughtfully as they finally reached Natsume and Hotaru who were a mere leap away from them.

"You're strange, Sakura-san."

At that Mikan cracked a smile. "So I've been told, Nogi-kun. So I've been told."

Mikan was hardly given time to react to a hand that clasped her arm gently and swiftly pulled her closer. "What on earth are you doing here?" Natsume questioned with worry somewhere inaudible in his tone.

"Oh me?" She asked, waving dismissively at him with her free hand. "I'm here to open an orphanage for kittens. Oh for goodness' sake Hyuuga. . .

"I'm just here to retrieve my phone. If you would so kindly return it to me." Mikan said removing his grasp on her arm.

"Boss, we have nobody , the match begins in a minute exactly and Mordred is already in the ring." Mochu intervened and Mikan felt Natsume stiffen.

A minute. And if none from Natsume's side gets into the ring that would be dishonour on his part. The great, impregnable Natsume Hyuuga would be defeated. What a lovely sight that would make for the world to see. She looked at the place around her. At Least that's what she had figured out from the tension cutting in the air.

 _Fifty six seconds._

She took this moment to observe her surrounding. Everyone looked regretful and Natsume had his eyes closed, he took a deep, agonizing breath. "That's fifteen hundred dollars into vain. The Scarpino's will be having a field day."

"I beg your pardon?" Mikan offered, moving back a little towards Ruka and Hotaru.

 _Fifty three seconds._

"Well, well, would you look at that?" A voice spoke directionless, their eyes drew to a presence adjacent to Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihira. I didn't think I'd live to see this day." He chuckled and suddenly the world wasn't as big as Mikan had thought of it to be.

"Akira." She regarded grimly.

"I always knew you could never stay away from your culture." He smirked as Mikan turned away as a reply.

Ruka and Mochu met their eyes with confoundment and ambiguity. Mikan knew Akira? Of all people? And how exactly?

 _Forty-two seconds._

"The pair of you know each other?" Hotaru spoke first.

"We are. . . acquainted." Mikan bit out.

Akira seemed to have no mind to her. If anything he smiled at her fondly in nostalgia.

"I'd say we're more than acquainted, Sakura-chan." At the arrogance in his tone and meaning of his words, Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Don't push it, Akira." She growled, lowly.

 _Thirty-five seconds._

"You're here with your friend Ruka I presume." Akira inquired, pointing to Ruka who was standing closest to her. "For obviously taking part in-"

"I am here to retrieve my phone, Akira. Nothing more or less." Mikan promptly interrupted.

"Is that so? It's a pity then. Because your friend is in deep trouble."

Mikan raised a brow and looked back at Ruka who now avoided her gaze like the plague. Ruka was pleasant company really but really she had met the man literally an hour ago. Akira must have thought she was friends with Ruka, if he had seen her individually with him minutes ago, than the wife of his boss.

"One of the main fighters have called in sick. None of the others are available. It's a loss of money and respect you know." Akira smiled, connivingly.

Mikan's features turned sour against Akira's incentives. "Whatever you're trying to do, Akira. It ain't working."

 _Twenty-four seconds._

She saw her phone in Mochu's hand and snatched it away. "Excuse me." Mikan began walking away to where her bike was parked.

"I thought you honoured friendship, Sakura." Akira said aloud, ". . .or is that gone with old Mikan as well?"

The brunette stopped at her heel. She took a deep breath. "I've been gone for good, Akira. Don't drag me back for your entertainment at my expense."

 _Eighteen seconds._

"At your expense? I very much doubt so. In fact, I think you miss it."

Mikan turned around swiftly. She glared at him sceptically, "Oh really? How can you tell so?"

Akira's amethyst orbs crinkled with amusement. "You hands aren't shaking anymore."

At this point, Natsume and almost every person in a earshot was still unaware of what context the two of them were speaking in. It was uncanny. That of all people who could have any possible information about his wife, it should have been Akira Tonouchi.

 _The world is a funnily small place_. He thought.

"So what's it gonna be Mikan? The honour of your word or the aid of a friend?" Akira seemed to be enjoying himself.

 _Eleven seconds._

A bit too much for Mikan's liking at least. She glanced at her side and that was not to Ruka. His eyes widened in meeting hers. Natsume was slightly taken aback when her gaze rested on him. Just a moment. That's all it was. Her jaw tightened and she narrowed her eyes only to relax her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, mostly in remembrance.

' _You were supposed to be guarding Mikan!'_

Broken voices all around, so many things, people were broken that day.

 _'Get out of here. I don't want to see your face again.'_

And she ran, ran as fast as she could to wherever it was her legs would carry her. Nothing could be recovered. She would never find home again.

Oh and those eyes that had always been fond of her. From childhood. Everything ended that day.

And it was then that she had vowed never to raise her fist again.

 _But now. . .?_

However, to the end of his days, Natsume would always wonder exactly what did she see that day in his eyes? Just what was it that made her walk into the ring and fight Mordred off?

It happened slowly. Everyone outside the ring were bewildered at the sight of a woman entering the ring. Most ridiculed her because Natsume never had a female street fighting. The others however, the ones who had been around for a longer time were more wary. They whispered in hushed tones as if recognising who Mikan was.

She had removed her jacket long ago, fully revealing the entirely tattooed arm which Natsume swore he hadn't noticed before.

Mordred, the fighter from the opposite front was amused. He was a blithering, pompous idiot with experience of street fighting since he was seventeen. The twenty-five year old man was tall and seemed like he could take two people inside the ring at the same time.

But everything changed the moment the fight began.

Natsume did not street fight. It was something he actually maintained distance with. But if there was one thing he knew, it was that an average woman was unlikely to defeat an average man in a physical fight.

And Mordred was an experienced man with buff muscles and Natsume found it perfectly reasonable to feel worried about his wife.

"Don't look so anxious." Akira chuckled as he lit his cigarette as Mikan had been given some gloves and a mouthpiece.

The match started of slow, sort of with Mikan just playing around. Making a rather good fool out of Mordred but she seemed different now. There was this craze in her features.

It was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

"She's been learning how to fight since she was four." He chuckled.

 _Four?_ Natsume thought incredulously.

Mikan, on the other hand, was lost. Lost on high levels of adrenaline pumping, it had been so long. Too long. At first, she was throwing effective but casual punches upside Mordred's head.

The brunette would later admit she was having more fun than she really should.

"It was the only way to earn. The only way to survive. Every single day was a fight to survive." Akira's voice drifted in the background. "She grew up to be a fierce competition to anyone who could fight on the streets. Could hurt or kill anyone she wanted to. No mercy spared."

Any of Mordred's punches didn't meet her body. Mikan was too swift and was successful in dodging all blows until Mordred was embarrassed and humiliated at the people laughing at him around the ring. So he picked and centralised all his energy on a single jab to Mikan's jaw, causing her to stagger back and he pushed her down aggressively. It wasn't a knockout. Yet.

"And then what happened?" Natsume heard Mochu question.

"She vanished one day. Just like that." Akira's tone held consequence; the quiet waves that rolled into a tempest. "Nobody knew where she went. Into thin air and gone."

Mikan got to her feet and her hand went up to wipe the blood on the side of her lower lip. She looked back at the man and then to stain of blood on her hand. Mikan laughed a short giggle, a maniacal grin gorging in her dark brown eyes.

 _Of all things_ , Natsume stated quietly in his head, _what the heck is so funny?_

And she went quiet before eyes widened wildly. What happened following that Natsume would never be sure, it was too fast. But the next thing he could comprehend was Mordred on the floor, knocked with Mikan sitting on top of the man had just stopped raining punches on him.

No one dared to enter the ring after that crushing defeat and Mikan was declared winner.

"She had a street name. Obviously." Hotaru pointed out to Akira. "What was it?"

Mikan continued to walk briskly where her motorbike was parked. Not bothering to turn back once. As if she wielded a frightful sort of glory.

"Cleo. That's what they called her."

Natsume stared at the retreating figure of Mikan Sakura Yukihira. Something like a walking chaos that moved swiftly, honour maintained and respect gained.

 _Glory indeed._

* * *

Cleo mean Glory if y'all were wondering.

That was sorta of long comparatively to other chapters I've written tbvh. The next chapter will be posted by Sunday and it'll be shorter.

I was going to post this last week but was unable to do so because I was absolutely devastated and outraged at the terror attack in New Zealand. It broke my heart and I pray for comfort and relief for the families of those who are closely affected. Its not forty nine muslims who are dead, the world doesn't see it that way. It's forty nine lives lost in the name of terrorism against immigration and Islam. It wrenched my soul to see the world like this.

I have a few readers from New Zealand. And this is to you: I honestly hope that you're doing alright.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter then.

Take care and stay strong. Bye.


	11. Chapter ten

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice, alwayd has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Chapter ten.**_

 _You are the dancing queen,_  
 _Young and sweet,_  
 _Only seventeen_

Nonoko sang as she waltzed around the receptionist's table with Youchi sitting on the sofa that was in the corner of the lounge. Staring at the woman he thought of as a sister. He often questioned his taste in people.

 _Dancing Queen,_  
 _Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah._  
 _You can dance,_  
 _You can jive,_  
 _Having the time of your life._

Nonoko danced her way around the room while Youchi wondered if the video he was taking of her doing so would be substantial blackmail material.

 _Ooh, see that girl_  
 _Watch that scene_  
 _Dig in the dancing queen._

She finally stopped before singing loudly 'Dig in the dancing queen' and opened her arms wide with a big smile on her face. Absorbing the exercise she had done with swaying to the melody of her favourite songs.

"Abba was, is and will always remain to be the best pop music to grow upto." She declared boisterously. "Anyone who thinks otherwise can fight me."

Youchi rolled his eyes at her.

"Either way, how was that sleepover?" Nonoko asked, conversationally.

"Too peopley." Youchi replied with distaste.

"Oh well." Nonoko said. "It is what it is."

A man with dark hair appeared at the entrance of the apartment. Nonoko raised a brow at him, she had seen him before but always thought of him as a relative of one of the tenants. But something about him was unsettling to her.

"Umm, excuse me. But I am the landlady. May I please know who you're here for?" She said, politely.

Natsume raised a brow, "I'm here to visit Mikan Sakura, I'm her . . . ."

"Her?"

"Husband. Natsume Hyuuga, pleasure to meet you, madam." He courteously introduced.

Nonoko 's mouth was slightly open, a habit that she herself condemned as uncouth. Youchi narrowed his eyes at the his name.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" He clarified.

Natsume raised a brow, "Yes."

Nonoko looked strangely towards Youchi who looked like he had been smashed on the face with apple pie.

"Alright." Youchi suddenly shrugged and went back to reading his book, _Appointment with death_ by _Agata Christie._

Natsume stared back and forth from Nonoko to Youchi and raised his shoulders momentarily in indifference and continued his way to the elevator.

And as soon as the doors closed, Youchi stood up to his feet instantly with a loud curse. Meanwhile giving Nonoko the scare of her life. "What on earth is wrong with you?" She asked him.

"That man. . . Natsume Hyuuga. . don't you know who he is?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Are you living under a rock or are you generally just this oblivious?" Youchi rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up. You're talking like he's a big criminal dude who's married to Mikan." She laughed but straightened up when Youchi merely continued staring at her.

For a moment Nonoko's mind went blank before realising the meaning behind Youchi's silence. "Oh, oh. Oh my god. You've got to be fuckin' kidding me."

"Natsume Hyuuga is an extremely reputed and dangerous crime lord. Owns half the east and even more of the western world." He elaborated. "And he's married to that bucketful of sunshine."

"You've grown fond of Mikan?" Nonoko perked up at the latter part his sentence.

"Out of everything I said, that's the only thing that caught your attention?!" Youchi questioned, incredulously. "We have a criminal living right on top of us. Aren't you supposed to be worried or something?"

"Nah." She waved away dismissively. "I've had worse live in my apartments."

And at that point Youchi sincerely felt concerned about exactly what kind of people did Nonoko give shelter to in the apartments.

"But tell me are you fond of Mikan, You-chan?" Nonoko teased.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He gritted out. " And I'm not fond of her, I just happen to like her chocolate cakes."

Nonoko smiled affectionately at the grey haired student, who had looked away from her. "Whatever you say, Youchi. Whatever you say."

Youchi just sighed at the kind of people he had in his life.

| • • • • |

Mikan had been knitting a blue sweater on her comfortable high back chair when she heard the cooker steam go off. She proceeded to the kitchen to switch it off.

Yesterday had been more of an adventure than she'd like to have admitted. Everything just went so horribly wrong that she wished she could just go back and change it.

Above all, she had broken promises.

The ones she had made to herself. The ones she had vowed to never break. Perhaps it was true then, she could never deliver her word.

 _You promised you'd protect. . .You promised!_

"Good Lord." She murmured tired, massaging her eyes and temples continuously. The doorbell rang much to her chagrin.

"Come back later, I'm busy breathing!" She hollered back, loudly.

On the other side of the door, Natsume soundlessly slapped his hand on the forehead, he shook his head. Really this was her, why hadn't he expected that response?

"Polka open up."

Mikan jerked up at his voice, a little in surprise.

"No, I wish to remain closed."

Natsume's brow twitched.

"Polka, I'm serious."

"So am I, Hyuuga. Breathing is a very serious business. Can't live without it." Her cocky voice declared.

Natsume heaved in a deep breath. He concentrated hard at a foolproof way to make her open the goddamn door. He smirked at an idea that made its way to his head.

Mikan suspiciously stared at the door through the long, small corridor. She could feel him sneakily planning about something. Definitely something. . .evil.

"I brought strawberries."

Natsume heard crashing, thrashing and heavy footsteps and about four seconds later the door before him had opened with Mikan breathing thickly with her bohemian tea length dress wildly striking out.

"Where are they?"

He rolled his eyes and pushed her aside while he entered the apartment. It took her two minutes after he had settled on the couch that this was a miserable trick and she had been an incredible idiot.

Natsume eyed the knitting needles entangled in a pattern of large mass of threads. He returned his gaze to Mikan who stared at him.

"So about-"

"If you're gonna ask me about yesterday then the answer is already no." Mikan stated, nonchalantly. "I am not going to reveal where I learnt to fight like that nor am I going to-"

"I wasn't going to ask you about that." He blatantly cut her sentence off.

"Then?"

"I was going to ask you why do. ." Mikan stared him critically as he continued. ". . you wear full sleeves to hide the ink on your arm?"

"Well, uhh. . . because it scares people away. I mean yeah, I do use that to my advantage. But why do you ask? Did you come all the way to my house to ask that?!" She asked in disbelief.

"No, I came all the way to your house to see your house."

"Speak plainly."

"Well, your home is minimalistic but I think that's fine." He said looking around.

"Fuck you and your eyebrows, Hyuuga." Mikan asserted folding her arm, defensively. "My apartment is not minimalistic. Stop exaggerating, you douche."

"My bathroom is bigger than your living room, Polka."

"Firstly, your house like I've emphasized many times feels like morgue house. Don't even know how the bathroom would feel like. Secondly, that is not my name. Thirdly-" Mikan cut herself short when she found Natsume's face merely few inch away from hers.

She silenced herself immediately.

Staring severely into his eyes, Mikan noticed that they weren't entirely crimson, there were unnoticeable hues of brown hiding among those clouds of red _. A chaotic mess_ , she thought. Her gaze shook itself down to his lesser prominent features because. . . _because_ , she thought, _his eyes would hold me prisoner if I ever give in._

"What are you doing?" She asked, softly.

Natsume lifted his hand to tuck a strand of brown hair that had gone astray from her messy bun behind her ear.

"Shutting you up. You look awful when you're annoyed."

She looked away in her own habits of avoidance. "You always annoy me. Why are you here? Why haven't you left yet?"

At the latter question, Natsume inwardly drew up. In normal context, the question didn't make sense. However, if he treaded deeper with the way she held so much of disappointment and intense dislike towards herself, he came to different conclusion. It was almost like she expected him to leave at some point like the others.

 _The others?_ He thought, curiously. _Who were they? And what had Mikan done to them?_

 _What . . ._ He wondered, _went so terribly wrong that turned her into this?_

"You might as well pack lunch, Polka. I'm not leaving anytime soon." He tenderly patted her head and he felt her widen her eyes. "You can't get me off you by any natural force."

She absorbed his reply and raised her head to inspect the truth in his face. And found no alarming discovery there.

"Also, I'm here to live with you."

"Okay." She responded, quietly. Not quite realising the meaning of it.

He withdrew from her presence and resumed his seat of the sofa. Natsume enjoyed the silence because in his veins he knew this was the calm before the chaos.

He mentally began a count.

 _Three_.

Mikan's brows furrowed in bewilderment.

 _Two._

She widened her eyes to the size that would put fancy saucers into shame.

 _One._

"What do you mean you're gonna live here, you octopus shaped walnut?!"

* * *

So I've gotten myself into Tarot reading.

Don't even know what to say bout that TBH.


	12. Chapter eleven

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice, always has and always will.

* * *

 ** _Chapter eleven_**

"I mean that I am going to live with you."

"I get that. I meant why." Mikan shot back, vocally aggressive.

"Because I want to?" Natsume replied, sounding dubious.

"Well, no. Definitely no." She waved her hand to shoo him away.

"I already had a conversation with the owner lady." He shrugged, blatantly lying. "She's peachy keen with it. Anyway, shouldn't a married couple live together?"

"Oh, you don't get to pull that card on me, Mister Hyuuga." Mikan growled, poking his chest with her index finger. "You are not moving in with me. Period."

"Watch me."

"Why do you even want to move in with me?" Mikan asked, gesturing wildly to prove her next point. "You've got a big mansion, a butler who's probably Michelin 3-star and so much cash that you could swim in it."

"Oh, Miss Sakura, how could you be so rude?" Natsume feigned shock and innocence. "My manor is equivalent to a morgue house in the 1920's. Didn't you say so? It would be terrible for any person to live there. Alone at that."

Mikan's cheeks turned red. "Hyuuga-"

"I have an important meeting tomorrow morning. My essentials and clothing will be here." Natsume informed, standing up as he began walking to the door.

"I'll burn them." Mikan stated.

He grinned in his way out. "My men will be delivering them by morning."

"I'll burn them as well."

She collapsed on the bed and could take her oath that she heard Natsume chuckle on his way out. _Someday_ , Mikan thought virtuously , _I'm going to fuckin' hang that man._

| • • • • |

At a distance of a couple of thousand miles away in France in the Fitzgerald Villa, breakfast table had been furnished with light delicacies and juices accompanied with a variety of fruits.

Karen Fitzgerald sat at the table with her husband and son. She had been thinking for a while about the venue for their marriage anniversary. Of course, Reo wouldn't part take in such 'menial jobs' according to her so it was upto the mistress of the Fitzgerald to decide.

She had thought of the The Bahamas, particularly the Musha Cay or Seychelles, the wildlife and clear waters apparently was rumoured to be paradise.

So Mrs. Fitzgerald began, attracting her son's attention first. "Kuonji, my darling son, for your father and my anniversary, I was thinking of celebrating it in the Bahamas."

"Considering the fact that Bahamas at this month particularly is affected by the hurricane season, I doubt mother." Kuonji responded, sipping his orange juice.

"Oh then the-"

"How about Tokyo?" Reo interrupted her causing both of them to look at him.

"Tokyo?" She asked slightly confused while Kuonji raised a sceptical brow.

"Yes, it's been a long time since we've been to Tokyo. The environment must have changed, don't you think?" Reo suggested as Karen who blinked twice.

"Well, yes I suppose so. . ."

"Also, we haven't visited Aoi for a long time. It is important to see that she receives a grain of education at least. Unlike her brother." He said with distaste and Kuonji grimaced at the mention of Natsume. The pain in his shoulder was still evident and that really didn't make things anymore better.

"Alright then, Tokyo it is?" She clarified once again.

"Yes."

And they returned to what they were doing before being engaged in this conversation. Karen warily glanced towards her husband, his decision didn't sit particularly well with her.

She remembered the kind of circumstances they had left Tokyo. Memories of her former husband, late Ioron Hyuuga washed up the shore of her mind.

Dark hair and deep blue eyes, a smirk filled with confidence and a kaleidoscope of raw art. That was Ioron Hyuuga, the most influential man back then in Japan before the fall of his empire.

Karen despised that man. Ioron Hyuuga. For innumerable reasons, the fact that he married her for money rather love. And Natsume was the splitting image of his father which was why Karen wasn't surprised at his completely business related proposition to the Usami's for marriage. Why, Ioron had done the same aeons ago.

The only difference was unlike his father, Natsume didn't get married to the Usami's, his father however did. He married Karen about a rough of eight years before Aoi was born.

She was sickeningly sweet to Natsume and resented him for being more successful than her own son, Kuonji who although was educated lacked wit.

In psychological terms, this would be called Reaction formation.

Secretly, she was happy that Natsume was miserable in his life. Elated actually considering the things his father had done to her. Karen perhaps unconsciously would always resent Natsume for the misgivings of his father.

And she hoped that Natsume would end up exactly the way Ioron did.

With no one at his dying side.

Everyone had forsaken him _. Even. . ._ she narrowed her eyes in distaste.

"Mother, is something the matter?" Her son asked, concerned. To Kuonji Fitzgerald there were very few people who mattered truly to him and his mother was one among them.

"No, no not at all." She smiled at him as if nothing was the matter.

Kuonji nodded his head and went back to finishing his breakfast. While it seemed like nothing was the matter none on the table could fathom of how deeply disturbed Karen was at that moment.

It was sad that way though.

Because she'd always be alone. As everyone in this world had their part to play, hers was nothing less than a tragedy.

Karen grinned sardonically at that thought.

 _Nothing less than a tragedy indeed._

| • • • • |

Next morning had brought anything but peace to Natsume. Really, the meetings that were being held continuously with small periods of free time in between which was invested in travelling to different places for them.

"Not really, the Kazuya group needs to see your undesirable face before they sign the deal." Hotaru shrugged while Natsume disregarded her blatant insult.

They were in the main branch of the _Crimson Pearl_. Particularly heading to the board room of the hotel.

"But I don't recall them wanting to have it before."

"But they decided it now, Hyuuga. And if you ask another bloody question regarding why, I will personalize a Bazooka shaped air gun to hit you with."

Natsume shrugged his shoulders, indifferently.

His phone began to ring before he reached the handle of the door.

 _Prank caller._

He inwardly warmed up at the sensation that as took the call. Briefly recalling the first time this call had been directed to his number was when he was in the washroom and his phone was lying on the table and Usami picked it up. Following that everything really was history.

"Yes."

He heard a sniff on the other side and narrowed his eyes.

"Hello." Mikan's voice came through in a watery tone. She sounded like she had just done something that had required exercise.

"Polka?"

"I. .I. . . .could you- could you please come over here?"

"Polka, if this is some lame prank you think you can indulge me in than I can-"

"Natsume."

He froze temporarily at the monosyllabic word. Never in the many years he had live through, did his name sound so different from someone else's mouth.

"I. . I need you here. " She pleaded, melancholy bleeding through the phone. "Please?"

"I'll be there." He responded swiftly and the the call was disconnected. Natsume hoped she would be fine until quite some time.

"Hyuuga, today?" Hotaru asked rolling her eyes and emphasizing the edges of 'today'.

"Imai handle the meeting. I need to be somewhere else."

Hotaru jerked her body towards him at a distance, " Hyuuga, you're gonna be fuckin' dead if you leave this one on me again."

"No time. Gotta go." He rushed past her.

Hotaru's jaw tightened as she saw Natsume's retreating figure disappearing behind the doors on the opposite direction of the corridor. She silently swore to the Gods watching her to avenge herself. _Hyuuga better be prepared with a goddamn good reason the next time he sees me._

Meanwhile, Natsume hurried to Mikan's apartment. His engine roared in life as he hit the gas. About rough twenty minutes which was taken by two traffic signals and a highly impatient Natsume to reach Mikan's apartment building.

"Oh good morning, Mister Hyuuga-"

"Later." Natsume ushered as he walked quickly past Nonoko and into the elevator who looked considerably perplexed.

He ran up to her place the moment the elevator doors opened. Natsume knocked at the door and the next he pounded on it.

And the door unlocked and moved to reveal a lightly dressed Mikan in floral wrap around maxi dress with a bowl filled with a little bit of strawberry ice cream.

In absolutely no way did she look like she had suffered bodily harm or a session with tears at that.

"Oh hey." She left the door open for him to walk in behind her.

"You said. . .You said that you needed me." He asked walking in after her before ignoring at a grunting sensation that his brain poked at him.

"Yeah, a moment." She stated before gobbling up the strawberry ice cream scoop in a shot. Which compelled Natsume to wonder if anything called brain freeze even existed in her world.

 _Or common sense for that matter._ He thought again.

He waited patiently for her to return from the kitchen.

"C'mon. Let's go." Mikan smiled at him joyously as if she hadn't sounded close to crying about less than thirty minutes ago.

"What-"

"Grocery shopping. That's why I needed you here."

"Grocery shopping?" A nerve at the side of his twitched evidently.

"Yes, Mister Hyuuga. Grocery shopping, a retail store that specifically sells food related-"

"I know that."

"Oh you do?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You called me at nine in the morning. Out of a terrifically important meeting to go grocery shopping with you?"

"Mhmm." Mikan affirmatively nodded. "We are living together aren't we?" She smiled brightly at him.

He cocked his head to the side and analysed the woman in front of him. So that was it huh? He thought quietly. She did this because I dropped the bomb of moving in abruptly huh? Mikan grinned at him in anticipation. Most likely for him to reconsider his decision.

 _Oh hell no. Not now neither tomorrow or the years after._ He established in his head. And once what became a fact in Natsume's head was ingrained as law in the blood that flowed in his veins.

This woman was _his_ (though she would have multiple intense arguments regarding that but whatever) and she would kindly remain to be so. Mikan couldn't get rid of him even if she tried her hardest.

As for this advance that she had made. . .

 _Well, two can play at this game, love._

"Of course, honey." He felt her stiffen and felt a dime of pleasure in triumph. " I think Kenichi's Supermarket is the closest one isn't it? Are you sure you can walk till there or you'd like the car? I wouldn't want your pretty porcelain feet to break."

Mikan's smile faded to an annoyed brow raised, she refused to sigh and give the man his share of victory. She was just petty that way.

"Sure, dear. How lovely of you to think about my well-being when I'd rather bury you twenty feet below." Her sickly sweet voice made Natsume feel he'd have diabetes mellitus and the contradiction in her voice made him brim in happiness. She was back to her own self.

"My pleasure. Although, I can definitively say that you aren't the first to say so." He said walking out as she locked the door of her apartment.

"Gee, I wonder why, Hyuuga."

He smiled to himself at the return of Mikan's usual self.

Yeah, that suited her better.

Unbeknownst to them, Youchi was standing right outside his apartment with an extremely dubious stare directed at the pair arguing as they went.

"Those two. . ." He said to no one in particular as Mikan and Natsume bickered on their way to elevator, ". . .they're gonna fall terribly in love aren't they?"

And somewhere from the heavens above an assent was heard.

* * *

Drop a review please, I honestly need to know your thoughts.


	13. Chapter twelve

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice, always has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Chapter twelve**_

In her defence, Mikan would like to say it was his fault for being jerk by chucking a tomato at her. His being Natsume's. Either way this led to a vegetable and fruit based fight between them with customers running around for their lives due to a hazardous couple using food as ammunition.

Of course that ended in the staff kicking them out of the supermarket.

 _A supermarket for fuck's sake._ Mikan shook her head.

In all her wild life (which by the way was pretty wild) she had never managed to get herself kicked out during grocery shopping. All because the prick beside her had so eloquently thrown the tomato at her.

Granted she was continuously annoying him a little excessively but that wasn't an invitation for a food fight.

"I can't believe you caused this to happen." Mikan stated as they walked out of Kenichi supermarket, pacing quickly around the corner, entering a park.

"I- what. . . you're the one who started it." Natsume retorted behind her.

"By annoying you of course. Something that I do more or less often for you to be used to it!" Mikan proceeded to pacing briskly.

"I have half a mind to throw you off a building, Polka." Natsume said, walking behind her.

"Listen, you're the one who married me without my consent for crying out loud. So bloody deal with it." She declared and not a moment was given to her before a firm hand pulled her back by the arm. Caught off guard by the harsh gesture, Mikan momentarily shut her eyes before opening up to witness heavy lines around liquid crimson orbs.

"I know." Natsume began fiercely in spite of the fatigue of less sleep cracking him down physically, "I know that I haven't been the fairest to you, Mikan. I know that you're still outraged at marriage you never asked to be in. . .but I am trying okay? I am trying to be understanding towards you. Can you please let me in? Even if that's too much to ask for at least give me a chance."

He let go of her arm, breathing densely, ignoring the lethargy and bodily weariness trying to slow him down. Natsume's vision was growing blurry but he shook his head and forced himself to stand strong.

"If you're coming within five, I'll be by the car." He stated and walked away from the brunette leaving her more than confounded. She watched him move out of the park's premises to the car she insisted they took to the Kenichi supermarket.

Mikan exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Natsume had never raised his voice, mostly because he believed that raising your tone of voice didn't improve one's stance in arguments which was their usual routine of coexisting.

Had she really pushed him to that limit?

She sat down at one of the benches and calmly recollected herself. Well technically he had dealt with her through patience but then again there were things that he did without her consent like moving in with her. While Mikan thought for herself as an individual rather than the other because she was her first priority it really did feel as though she was being harsh.

He did come to her in the morning when she asked him to, he didn't question her regarding her intervention in the street fight.

Natsume had his shortcomings and perks in his ways but he wasn't wrong from his standpoint. She had been extremely reclusive from the past few years.

It was a choice. Or so she convinced herself every morning.

But there lay a decision once again to make, to draw a door open? She couldn't bring herself to do that, it was physically restraining for her to let someone in. Only to hurt them severely. Yet she couldn't keep it shut either. That didn't sit well with her either.

Mikan huffed, she'd decide soon enough. Right now she knew she should back to the car because walking a quarter mile in two inch heels was the last thing she wanted to do. She slowly walked out of the lush green surroundings and found Natsume sitting in the passenger seat of his red mustang down the street, he had his across his face.

She lightly crossed the street, heading to the car, opening the door to the driver's seat.

Mikan took a deep breath as she sat down.

"I shouldn't have pushed you to that limit. I've probably annoyed you to a good extent and most wouldn't bear with it." Mikan said, shifting her feet uncomfortably. "See it's just that in the beginning I tried okay? I really did wait for three weeks to communicate with you. Because that's what adults are supposed to do you know. Sit down and talk. When you didn't show up I was pissed."

She looked out of the window, hoping for a response from Natsume, but none came. He was quiet as a mouse.

"So being the child I was I refused to compromise after that. Listen I know this whole thing is partly my fault for breaking your engagement and stuff. I started it. . .

"But I don't think I regret meeting you. You're such a stuck up conceited asshole but you can hold your own ground against my sarcasm. I think had we met differently we would have been good friends." Mikan chuckled but silenced herself when she realised Natsume was still quiet.

"I'm sorry for what I did wrong."

 _He really must be pretty angry,_ she thought with a twinge of guilt surmounting so seeing as she had no other choice she started the car and hit the gas.

 _Well, I guess I deserve it._ Mikan thought driving to her apartment, the few groceries that had bought were at the back something that made her wonder exactly what was she supposed to make for dinner.

 _Just for the last time._

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? I really am." Mikan spoke as she parked the car, "are you listening?"

She nudged him slowly and the hand resting on his face fell down to his thigh and Mikan felt something was wrong. The temperature of his hand had shot up. Concerned she touched his forehead and pulled it back at the unusually warm contact.

Fever.

Natsume looked so frail that it broke her. He didn't look like he had been taking care of himself. Mikan got out of the car with the key, reminding herself to take the groceries out later. She went over to Natsume's side and opened his door. For the second time she carried him, out of the car as she locked it.

Nonoko wasn't present at the front desk which was odd but Mikan didn't pay mind. With great difficulty she went in and out of the elevator and cussed generously when she had to open the door of her apartment. She wondered how she was supposed to unlock the door with the key in her damned purse.

"You want help with that?" Youchi asked peeping out of his door, taking Mikan quite by surprise. A pleasant surprise.

"Yes, please." Mikan urged.

Youchi took the keys from Mikan's purse as she guided him and opened the door out wide.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Youchi shrugged and went off strutting to his room.

Mikan put Natsume on the sofa and positioned a thermometer in his mouth for the meanwhile before rushing to her bed. She dressed it with clean sheets and went back to the living room to carry Natsume to the bed, gently laying on the bed she recalled his temperature that had been shown earlier before she had taken it out of his mouth.

103°F

Mikan whipped out her phone before dialling a number.

"Hello." A polite voiced asked.

"Yuu, listen, this is Mikan speaking."

"Sakura-san?" Yuu asked both confused and delighted. However, now was not a time for reunions.

"Can you please come right away to my apartment? I have patient you need to treat." She requested. "I'll give you the address, can you write it down?"

"Yes, of course." Yuu Tobita promptly replied bewildered bit wrote the address down anyway. "I think I'll be there within twenty minutes approximately."

"Yes, please. At your earliest convenience." She disconnected the call, Mikan removed his tie and opens a few buttons, his blazer had been discarded long ago.

She filled a rectangular shaped bowl with water and wetting a cloth and lightly dabbing it on his forehead. Mikan remembered to let Ruka know of his best friend's status. The blond seemed worried but it seemed as if Natsume hadn't been sleeping and eating properly for a good while.

"The moron even had the audacity to ditch today morning's meeting in my face!" Hotaru spoke in the background as Mikan sweatdropped before realising that he had done away with it to be there for her when she had called.

Of course she wouldn't tell that to Imai, really, Mikan wanted to live regardless of how often she thought about death.

She sighed as she drenched the cloth in the water repetitively every three minutes. "You idiot. You didn't have to come. It wasn't like I was dying and even if I was, what's that to you?"

Natsume remained unconscious, he had probably not eaten anything. He might be waking up for dinner, Mikan thought.

She decided to make chicken soup and made her way back to the car to get the remaining groceries. Being quick on her feet she returned and began preparing the soup.

The doorbell rang and Mikan rushed to get it. "Who is it?"

"Yuu Tobita."

Mikan opened the door wide for him.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san."

"Afternoon, Yuu. Please do come this way." She stated after closing the door and continued to lead him to her room.

Tobita Yuu was a doctor, a surgeon and a physician to be accurate. He was a slightly tall and lean fellow with brown hair framing his features but a bigger part of his face was hidden behind the circle thick glass rimmed frames that reminded one of their grandparents.

Regardless of this achievements in various fields, Yuu Tobita was the most humble man one could have ever hoped to meet if not timid.

He examined his patient lying on the bed before prescribing a few medicines and lots of fluids.

"He's most likely not eaten from the past few days,yes?"

"Well, yes, Natsume can be slightly uncaring towards his health when working." Mikan shrugged and Yuu nodded to her as they were heading to the door.

"I'm sorry if I'm being discourteous Sakura-san but would it be too much to ask for if I wished to stay here a little longer? It's been a long while since I've seen you." Yuu requested and Mikan sighed inwardly at the worse that was yet to come.

Back then Mikan and Yuu were good friends, they were naïve and silly as most teenagers had been. Yuu had been brought up in the streets before a rich family adopted him. But that didn't deteriorate the friendship they had come to share from a long time.

Mikan didn't feel so sure with him staying, especially with Natsume who could wake up any moment. She had hidden her life well enough. The last thing she wanted was to expose it.

Yet when Mikan looked up to Yuu's face, his expression caught her off guard and like that passes by her answer came, "of course, why not? I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Thank you."

It was moments like these when the generosity of her heart won out against the better part of her mind. She prepared two cups of tea and laid them down on the brown foldable table.

"How have you been, Mikan?"

"Fairly good I suppose. You?"

"All the same." He smiled.

Mikan remembered an incident. "By the way, I met Akira."

"Oh you did? How's he?"

"Still disowned." She joked.

"Mikan." Yuu scolded lightly.

"Still the same cocky bastard. It took a mental count from one to ten to not throw a punch at his face."

"He would've been cross with you had you done that. He loves his face and the way he looks. Remember the time he got his first pimple?"

Mikan chuckled softly, "Who doesn't? He brought world down when he realized there's a pimple on his nose. What a drama queen honestly."

"That he is."

"So what are you working as?"

"Uh eh, well I'm working as an acoustic guitar player in a nearby café. You should visit sometime."

"Oh that's wonderful. But. . eh Mikan, weren't you going through a Phd programme in the field of languages and linguistics?"

"Uh yeah and economics."

"On a serious note, exactly what did you aspire to become with a dual degree in Economics and Languages and Linguistics?"

Mikan chuckled nervously. "I just liked the subjects I guess? Anyway, How's Anna doing?"

"Lovely. We got married few years back." Yuu said after sipping the tea, letting the warmth relieve him.

"Ha! I knew it. I knew you both were shaggin' each other in secret." Mikan poked his knee, Yuu blushed a ferocious shade of pink. " I told every damn person but none of them listened to me."

"That's because they thought Anna was too good for me. I will stand by that belief. She is too good for me." He admitted.

"Oh shush, there's nothing-"

"So Natsume by relation is your roommate, Sakura-san?" He asked changing the topic as he sipped the tea again.

"Oh no. He's my husband."

Yuu choked on the liquid before coughing up spontaneously, Mikan obliged in offering him water.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's my husband, Yuu. Spouse."

"I-I-I know what that means. What I really meant is you're married?!"

"Hey can you not look so shocked?"

Yuu managed to return to his composure, "I well, how do I put this Mikan , you never looked like the kind who'd get married and settle down."

"Oh Natsume and my story will definitely entertain you." She said dryly.

"Natsume, huh? It's a powerful name you know? I think there's a certain crime lord named that."

"Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Yes, that's the name. Filthily rich. Owns a set of hotels. Never even seen him but I heard he was recently out of jail."

"Oh is it?" Mikan asked, completely innocent. "I wonder how."

"Yes, I'm surprised you don't know about it. The fall of his father's criminal empire, Ioron Hyuuga. It was all a scandal back then."

Her curiousity piqued.

"Really? What happened?"

"Uhh, I don't remember the details but I do know that at a very tender age, his sister and him were abandoned and that most of whatever he earned went for the education of his sister."

"He's not educated?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"In that world, I don't think the blood of a crime let's one reach the ink of a pen, Mikan. But then that doesn't mean he's not sharp. Besides I've heard terrible things regarding this man."

"Oh I see." Mikan said, nonchalantly.

"About time for me to go I suppose." Yuu said whilst looking at his watch.

"It was good talking to you." Mikan smiled as she stood up to take him to the door. "It's been a long while."

"Feelings are entirely mutual." Yuu stated as he took his briefcase. "I severely hope this isn't our last meeting."

"It wouldn't be." Mikan reassured half-heartedly. "Also Yuu. . ." She caught his hand. "Could you please not mention your visit to anyone else?"

"By anyone else you mean-"

"Yes. I have been laying low for awhile and I think I'd like to keep it that way." Mikan said as she led him out.

"Mikan does that mean you're never returning home? Where you belong?"

"Yuu." Mikan said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "This is where I belong now. An' I'm really doin' fine."

"Oh. That's good to know. Please do inform me if he gets worse." Yuu requested and while Mikan closed the door. Yuu held it still. "Just so you know, they still love you." And saying so he left.

Feeling somewhat bittersweet she went and changed Natsume's clothing, making sure that he was in a lighter attire allowing proper regulation of air. She removed the cloth and soaked it again and laid it on his forehead.

She recalled Yuu's words, _but I do know that at a very tender age, his sister and him were abandoned_. That was a curiosity inspiring event _, so Natsume had made everything from a scratch? He gave up his needs to educate his sister?_

 _Did I judge you too quick?_

Mikan looked at the peaceful features of an unconscious Natsume who would seem her to be a creepy stalker had he been awake.

And thank God he wasn't. Yet.

 _He looks better when he was sleeping, harmless little cub_. She thought, absentmindedly running her hand through his hair.

"Say Natsume," Mikan softly spoke, "have you suffered like the way I have?"

And perhaps he had.

Finally, Mikan felt her question was answered, she would keep the window ajar, just enough to let someone in. She dabbed his forehead with the cloth again and finally remembered the chicken soup she had been making.

While she left the room, crimson eyes began stirring to consciousness.

* * *

I love cats.

So please get me a cat. Thanks.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice, always has and always will.

* * *

 _ **Chapter thirteen**_

Natsume woke up to a slightly heated atmosphere. Not heated, perhaps more humid. He felt a wet cloth upon his forehead before reaching out to touch it.

His eyes rounded about the room to recognise its familiarity and with that came the relaxation effect of knowing that he was safe. Mikan's room was lightly scented with tangerine blended with lavender that was lulling him to return to a tranquilized sleep.

He shook his head. He should be getting up anytime soon now.

Natsume felt sweaty in spite of being dressed in comfortable clothing which immediately called to his attention.

 _I wasn't wearing-_

"Oh, you're awake."

He looked up to her.

"Evidently. Can I get a glass-"

"On the bed table." Mikan rendered, folding her arms. "The doctor said you need to take a lot of fluids."

Natsume took the glass of water that had been kept beside him, on the bed table before slowly sitting up. "Doctor?"

"You had a fever of 103°F , Hyuuga."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Well, I need to go to another meeting tonight. So-"

"Which part of you having a fever ranging at 103°F did you not comprehend?"

"I've had worse, Polka. I can handle a little temperature."

"Doesn't mean you're going to."

"You can't decide things for me. I am an individual-"

"With various suicidal tendencies, Hyuuga. I understand. But no."

"Oh really?" Natsume asked, leaning against the pillow with a smirk gracing his lips.

"You better stay in bed."

"Make me."

Mikan flinched at undertones that ran down her spine. She took a deep breath but her resolve of indifference broke when she saw him smirking wider at her.

 _Damn this guy!_

"Hyuuga, I generally don't like forcing people to do anything against their will. But if I allow you to get out of the bed this instant, chances are you'll end up in an accident so sit tight, will you?"

"I don't want to."

Mikan gritted her teeth. The fact that Natsume was just as horribly obstinate as herself was annoying, she sighed.

 _Well, if that's how he's going to be then. . ._

"I honestly do not wanna do this. But Hyuuga, I used to be a street fighter. And I'm still pretty good in shape."

Natsume suddenly didn't like wherever this was going, "so?"

"So physically, I'm more powerful. Unless you want yourself and your gigantic masculine oriented ego to be knocked out by a punch, you stay right where you are, darling." She smiled sweetly, knowing that she now had the upper hand.

"Are you threatening an ailing person by using your superiority in physical force?" He questioned, incredulously.

"If said ailing person isn't willing to take care of himself? Let me think." Mikan paused, tapping her fingers against her cheek. "Yes!"

"Also, I'll be bringing soup in a while why don't you just lay down and rest?"

Natsume opened and closed his mouth several times, being at a complete loss of words. Realising how he had absolutely no say in this matter, he quietly rest his head on the soft, strawberry printed pillow.

"Alright, but. . " He looked up, cocking his head to the side. " What's in it for me?"

"Your fuckin' health, you ignorant alpaca!"

And she slammed the door with a thud.

Well, it wasn't like she was wrong but hey, on the bright side of this situation she at least wasn't kicking him out of her (or rather their) house. That indeed was a plus point.

Natsume thought before heading to the washroom to wash his face and mouth. He sat back on the bed and about few minutes later, Mikan brought a bowl in which he assumed was the soup.

"By the way, did you change my clothes?"

"Ah yes." Mikan casually replied.

"How very desperate of you." He narrowed his eyes with a glimmer of mischief.

"Are you generally this annoying or does being sick transform you into an unbearable Kangaroo?"

"To you? Both."

"Why did I expected that?" Mikan said more to herself than to him while setting up a portable bed desk and carefully placing the bowl on it.

"And although you have odd choice of cursing someone, they tend to be entirely entertaining."

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "You do know that my cuss words have meaning behind them right? Kangaroos are known to be one of the most annoying animals in the world."

"And does an octopus shaped walnut actually exist?" He challenged.

"Umm, yeah, what's your temperature now?" She brought a thermometer and completely avoided the topic. Natsume smirked in mirth at her attempts of changing the course of conversation.

"102.9° F . Not very good really." Mikan stated, reading the scale.

"Perhaps but wait. . ." Natsume said, remembering a vague fact that he had noticed when he had woken up.

". . .didn't my clothes and luggage arrive or did you burn them with my men like you said you would?" Natsume asked genuinely curious before taking a spoonful of the soup.

He paused at the taste, it felt. . . very nostalgic. Though he wasn't sure what exactly has Mikan put in there but it reminded him of something he'd never had. Something very far away from him.

Just that he didn't actually know what it was.

"I wish I did. But unfortunately they didn't arrive." Mikan said with a lamenting tone, snapping his attention to her.

"Oh, alright." Natsume said blowing gently before having the soup, his body was aching but he tried his severe best to cover it up. You see it was unacceptable to someone of his origin and breed to admit to pain or torture. He was never taught to open up, let alone acknowledge what was pain.

Unknown to him, a few feet away, Mikan stood with her eyes watching every move he made.

She shook her head.

"Let me."

Natsume looked up, take slightly by surprise before she gently pushed his legs to the side and sat on the bed before taking the spoon from his hands. She blew the soup with wariness before raising it to Natsume who still stared at her bewildered, like he had never known how it was to be cared for.

"What's wrong?"

At an unhurried pace, he shook his head and silently let her feed him. Mikan, though, found it amusing she didn't question it.

"You wear a lot of rings." Natsume stated, attracting Mikan's attention to her own hands. "Also, you actually have pretty small hands."

"Thanks, my hands are pretty." She smiled, completely ignoring the latter part of his sentence, Natsume rolled his eyes but continued.

"But on a serious note, why?"

"Because, they're. . . eh? How do I say? Umm, they're like milestones to me."

"Milestones?" He ventured further, staring at all six rings she wore. "So each of them has a metaphorical label attached to them?"

"Yeah but not all. This one for an example, I stole from an American woman when I was seven." Mikan pointed to her left hand index finger. "Now I just have it as a keepsakes."

Natsume's jaw dropped in a rather careless way. Mikan continued, "hey now, don't give me that look. It's just that I always had this uncontrollable need to pickpocket or shoplift. I don't even like the things I steal. It's just the fact that I stole it that makes it special."

"Strange habits but alright." Natsume shrugged. "Did I tell you about this one time when I burnt down a storehouse just because I thought it'd look pretty in flames?"

Mikan for a second almost coughed up on thin air, she sat upright in astonishment, "you what?!"

"Well, I don't know if you know this but I like flames and fire. Like would be a poor understatement though."

"Liking fire is one thing and burning a storehouse up in flames just cause you thought it'd look pretty in orange hues is quite another, Hyuuga. I think there's a term for it. . . Pyromania?"

"That." Natsume said in agreement. "Anyway, later I was so kindly informed by Ruka that the storehouse belonged to some ancestral Japanese Yakuza and that the storehouse contained 450 kilograms of cocaine."

Mikan pressed her lips to cage a laugh. "And then?"

"Well, I paid the money for the consequences of my very versatile reaction only to avoid an additional gang war but hey it's a good bedtime story."

Mikan burst out in laughter, Natsume observed her trying to hysterically end her giggle and failing miserably. It was lovely seeing her smile and laugh that way, something told him that it was literally what she was meant for. He wondered if universes afar they would've met in a different world. Where they'd be introduced to each other in the most absurd way possible.

But then again, not like he hadn't met her in the most absurd way possible. He decided that someday he'd ask he exactly how bored was she to prank call an international number. Someday.

After finally suppressing her chuckles as she noticed the bowl to be empty. "I'll bring you water."

Natsume hummed in consent. He got up to stretch in spite of the ache persisting and accepted another glass of water when Mikan returned.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Because you're not there."

"Stop being a kid and get back to bed."

"Sure, mom."

Naturally as he almost got back to bed, he expected her to leave the room but when he heard Mikan mutter furiously to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" The swift reply made him do nothing more than turn around and arch an eyebrow at her even though standing was a pain to his body. His eyes travelled to her and he noticed she was shifting her weight from one feet to another and constantly fiddling with her fingers.

"Did something go wrong, Mikan?"

"Uh. . .umm. So well I had this thing to tell you."

"Okay?"

"I don't know how to though."

"Did you steal?"

"What- no!"

"Did you murder someone and you want me to cover it up? Was it someone of importance? A politician or a businessman?"

"What? Hyuuga, no. Good lord. If I murdered someone right now I'd probably have the courage to turn myself in."

"The line of difference between courage and stupidity is extremely blurry I admit." He shrugged.

"Shut up."

"However," Natsume continued, "I hope you know that regardless of what crime you commit, the Japanese police won't be able to take you in even if you confess and voluntarily wish to go to jail."

"Why?"

"Because you're my wife. And they'd know better than to touch anyone who I keep by my side."

"Am I by your side?" She asked.

"I don't know. Are you?" He returned.

Mikan took a sharp intake of breath. "What I wanted to say, Natsume, was I'd like to start over again with you."

It took Natsume a mental countdown to three, decisive thinking and control over his body to not choke on the oxygen he was breathing in. "I beg your pardon?"

"See, I know I've been pretty unreasonable and excessively petty-"

"Oh you have no clue." Natsume scoffed.

"Moving on," Mikan stressed, crossing her arms. "You've been just as annoying. But I think we both can become mutual acquaintances if we aren't at each other's throat every now and then."

"You want to give us another chance to behave like civil adults?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Natsume questioned, meeting her gaze with nothing less bare than his eyes. They held consequence in a way that warned her.

Regardless, Mikan heaved a deep breath, "yes."

"Alright. It's fine by me."

"Yeah." Mikan said, before smiling brightly at him to which his eyes turned slightly wide. She raised her hand in offering. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced before, I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihira, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Natsume Ioron Hyuuga, the pleasure is all mine." He shook her hand lightly and they withdrew awkwardly.

"You should go back to bed though."

"I should." Natsume nodded, showing no attempt to do so. She rolled her eyes, "which means you will." Mikan turned him around and wrapped an arm around his waist to help him to the bed. It would take a long time for both Mikan and Natsume to realize and question exactly how did they know each other the way they did.

Through touch and not words.

But for now they were oblivious.

"Exactly how long did the doctor ask me to stay in bed?"

It was technically supposed to be two days but seeing the kind of a stubborn mule Natsume was Mikan decided to be fairly reasonable.

"Four days."

"Excuse me? I have work to do, I'm a successful crime boss and a hotelier."

"Well, you should've thought that before you stressed yourself out. Also, the world wouldn't melt at your absence, milord."

"You'd be surprised."

She shrugged nonchalantly as she walked out. "Good night, I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need anything."

"Good night."

Natsume dropped himself on the pillow. _Four days? Right I could have a turn over of five million if I wasn't sick._

However, when he really thought about it, he'd rather have today as it was than any other possible way.

Falling asleep he realized how tired his body was and the faint taste of chicken soup remaining in a distant part of him memory and he could finally pinpoint what it reminded him of.

Home. It reminded him of home.

* * *

I might not be able to post next week.


End file.
